The Broken Wall 2 - Game-Break
by DPlayer
Summary: [Sequel to The Broken Wall - Read that first!] After stopping a crisis of significant extend, things calm down. Chaos might be in the future, but right now everything is peaceful... But something doesn't sit right with me...
1. Chapter 1: A week after

_**/!\  
ATTENTION: READ!  
This story builds up on the events of my other fan-fiction "The Broken Wall".  
It can still be read without knowledge of the events, but a bunch of questions will be left unanswered.  
You've been warned!  
/!\**_

* * *

Gamindustri has been hit hard by the events of that fateful day.  
The day Planeptune just barely stood.  
The day when Nepgear became Purple Heart.

Speaking of her, she has also been hit really hard by the death of her sister.  
IF and Compa were with us whenever possible and I only left when I really needed to.  
Well, in the end I was the only person who really had all the time in the world to help her.  
Literally. There was Histoire but well... She made sure Planeptune wouldn't burn down (once again).

And well, I said 'Gamindustri'. Really, only the other CPUs and Oracles as they were the only ones that had received the message yet.  
Still they couldn't do more than just give their condolences as well.

And today... Today Nepgear would announce it to the public of Gamindustri.  
Announcing sounds wrong... Telling them the bad news seems more appropriate.  
Even Plutia has come to support her in the speech.  
She was Neptune's best friend after all and is a Planeptune CPU as well, though of a different dimension. But does that matter?

* * *

Oh... It begins.  
The crowd was still loud.  
I am hidden in crowd when Nepgear and Plutia both float onto the stage.  
They are in their HDD and both look sad to say the least.  
Nepgear is still slightly sobbing, while Iris Heart comforts her by patting her back.  
Is... Is it just me or is seeing Iris Heart sad unnatural... Not to speak about _actual_ comforting.  
Well, whatever, the crowd is immediately silent when they enter.

"Hello... _*sniff*_ This is Nepgear... Ex-CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear speaks slowly into the microphone.  
Confused discussions can be heard from the crowd, probably about the 'Ex' part.  
"The reason I am no longer the Candidate is... _*sniff*_ is..." She couldn't even say it out load. It was really sad to say the least.  
Then she breaks out into tears. Covering her face with her hands, she manages to speak out the horrible words.  
"N-Neptune,... Purple Heart,... _*sniff*_ my older sister h-has died in battle... _*sniff*_ I am the CPU now..."

The crowd gives mixed responses...  
Anything from shock, over crying to... praising it?  
Welp, Iris Heart hears the last kind of reaction as well and hand-picks everybody out of the crowds and flings them outta here.  
Probably not the worst that could have happened to them.  
She floats back to the stage as she has to something as well.

"You might not know who I am, but let me tell you, I was a good friend of Neppy." She is definitely more collected than Nepgear is...  
"We wish for all the support you can give Nepgear in these hard times for Planeptune." As she paused, she eyed over the crowd shortly.  
"If you wish to say something, please come up here and speak." She picks up the microphone, waiting for somebody to come.  
Meanwhile, Nepgear is still crying her eyes out. It doesn't seem like she is about to stop either.

Soon after, somebody seems to be pushing through the crowd.  
When the person reaches the stage I could recognize silver hair and red ripped pants...  
Tekken? She is extremely shy! Why would she-  
She runs past Iris Heart, dumb-founding her and hugs Nepgear who returns the hug almost immediately.  
A little after that, three heads of blue hair and three heads of red hair, a brunette, a blonde, somebody with orange hair and two people who looked like they had animal ears run to the stage as well.  
5pb., MAGES., Red, Falcom, Cave, IF, Compa, MarvelousAQL, CyberConnect2, Broccoli and... uhh... somebody else with blue hair also embrace Nepgear in a group-hug.

It didn't take long before the entire crowd seems to have hugged somebody else, known to them or not.  
Uhm... most of the population is girls and... I have a girl-friend.  
Let's get out of here before something weird hap-  
 **DAMMIT!**

* * *

"You better now, Gear?" I ask Nepgear, back in the Planeptune Basilicom.  
In privacy. No girls clinging onto me just 'cause they could.  
"I think so." Her reply is barely audible and doesn't sound really believable.  
"I can see you feel better but... well... you're not over it. It's been just a week. That'd be too soon anyways. It will get better eventually."

I wrap my arms around her but she seems like she's thinking about something...  
"You're giving the fault to yourself, right?" She nods.  
Looks like Nepgear is in one of those 'it is all my fault'-scenarios. Again.  
"You shouldn't blame yourself. You've done that before. And besides, you've a nation to protect."  
"How am I supposed to protect a nation if I can't even protect my sister... You'd do that much better..."  
I would give up now, but she's needs me... us. Everybody.

"Don't you think you're sister had to protect you? 'cause that's what she did all the time. She tried her best when she could. Don't you think you should do that, too?"  
"Yeah, you're right, I can't sulk around forever..."  
Nepgear finally returns the hug.  
"But please be with me. I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

"I wi-" I am interrupted by my phone.

...

"Way to ruin the mood." I complain and check the phone.  
My mom. Who else?  
Another message begging me to return home.  
It's like... the _15th_. And that's just from _today_.

...

Wait...  
I just got an idea.  
"Hey, how about we get us some vacation?"  
"Huh?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This... came out later than I had wanted it to.  
Expect updates to come out slower than they had previously.  
I had just 'finished' Re;Birth3 and thought it'd be a good time to finally post this.  
And I had expected at least some speculations. Whatever.  
Have a nice day and hopefully enjoy reading further. :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation

_**/!\ " Underlined text indicates German speech!" /!\**_

* * *

Uh... I kinda forgot to get you back on track last chapter.  
I mean, not only Nepgear and Planeptune did something.  
So... what else happened?

Diana had her 17th birthday a few days ago and...  
Well, Linda managed to invite everybody to a surprise party for her _without telling anybody_.  
Kinda impressive. I mean, not even Histoire knew and the others came without knowing why.

I and Diana bought a pair of green finger-less gloves.  
We both took one of them, I took the left one and Diana the right one.  
Why? To cover the mark we had from our first HDD-transformation.  
And it looks cool.

And speaking of my sister...  
She said she felt like she **HAD** to clean up the Gamindustri Graveyard.  
So that's what she's doing now.  
Nobody dared to even question it.

Now back the present though.

* * *

There were not a lot of complaints... actually, none, to the idea of me and Nepgear traveling to my dimension.  
Not surprising though. We are kind of official by now. Nobody had anything against it, seeing as Nepgear clung more to me than I to her...  
Thinking about it, that's not too surprising.

...

Anyways...  
Nepgear decided to dress up differently.  
She now wears a black pair of pants with lilac linings on the side and has a black t-shirt with purple accents and the N-icon on the back.  
"You ready?" I question once more, messaging my mother that I, uh, we are coming to visit.  
"Yes... I think so..." A hesitant yes... but a yes.  
"What are we waiting for then?" I smile at Nepgear, taking her hand.  
She returns the smile and as I step forward, she follows suit.

* * *

We end up in my room.  
Huh, neat.

"So, this is my room. My sister's room is adjacent. I think you can sleep there for the time being."  
"This... is your room?" She looks around the room with a wondrous look.

Coming in from the door, you would be standing at the left wall.  
The rest of the wall the door is at, is occupied by my wardrobe. My still broken wardrobe.  
In the top-right corner is my bed. Nothing fancy. Just a normal bed.  
The left wall is occupied by a the stand my TV, consoles and video games are stored at as well as me desk with my computer.  
Additionally a magnet board is hanging on the wall, two Pokemon maps (what?) and a Meloetta made of paper (double what?).  
Opposite from the door is a window. The walls are a plain bright-blue, the floor is wooden and partially covered by a white carpet.

"Deniz?! How did you get here?" My mother has just noticed me and Nepgear standing in my room.  
"The dimensional thing, forgot about it?" I reply flatly, dull look on her face.  
"Does she not know?" Nepgear questions. Ah, right. I had taught her a little German. Just enough to understand most.

"Who is she? And where is Diana?" My mother asks once more.  
"Diana does _something_ important. I have no clue what or why though. And she is my girlfriend. "  
"Uh... hello. My name is Nepgear." Nepgear introduces herself and bows politely.  
My mother should at least understand that.  
"Hello... _Nepgear_. " She might as well have said 'What kind of name is that?' because it sounded like that.

"We will be here for just one week. And she will stay here. And you're not lecturing me." I demand.  
"I'm still your mother." "And she's a goddess and I'm not even kidding." My mother gives me the 'not funny'-look.  
Therefore I can practically feel Nepgear shrinking because her identity was denied. And she's being treated horribly again. _Wow._  
I put an arm around Nepgear. "Yeah, _thank you_. She's having a hard time, you know? You don't need to add to that. "

"What happened?" "Let's not remind her." "No... it's... okay... I guess..." Nepgear sniffs a little.  
"If you say so, Nepgear... Her sister has died recently, Neptune, you should remember her, right?"  
My mother suddenly has a shocked expression. "Oh... yes, I remember..."  
Nepgear is struggling to keep her composure meanwhile.  
"It's okay, Gear." I pat her on the back "It's okay..."  
"I'll just leave then..." My mother doesn't look that happy either.

"Come on, let's sit down a bit." We walk over to my bed and sit down next to each other.  
"You shouldn't be crying. She has done what she needed to do. We all have done what we could."  
Still my arm around her, I kiss her on the cheek.  
"You're right... It's not my fault. I wasn't the cause. But..." She pauses and practically throws herself at me, hugging me.  
"I still miss her... and she's not coming back this time."  
"I miss her as well. She might have been an airhead, but that made her lovable..."  
A single tear is flowing down my face as well.  
Nepgear is sobbing as well.

"But _*sniff*_ it's gonna be alright..." Nepgear says suddenly.  
A slight smile creeps up my face. "...as long as we're together." I finish her sentence.  
"Yes..."

* * *

We have cooled down again, my mother was nice enough to bring us some snacks and drinks.  
Nepgear seems to like them, so that's a good thing.  
We've also been playing some Super Smash Bros until now.  
When we started, I actually didn't think she'd be too good at the beginning... But well... She _is_ really good.  
In the end, we were giving it our all. No other worries except...  
 **THAT WERE** _ **8**_ **HOURS?!**

My initial reaction when I finally checked the clock.  
We've been playing Super Smash Bros for _8 hours_ straight.  
"Uh... midnight... We should go to bed..."  
"Right... Deniz... But... I wanna sleep _here_."  
Not something I would say 'no' to, especially because we've been sleeping in the same bed for almost two weeks by now... but... my bed isn't exactly large.  
"Sure, but it might not be comfortable."  
"I'm okay with that."


	3. Chapter 3: Suddenly, Policeman

_**/!\ " Underlined text indicates German speech!" /!\**_

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the usual time of around 10 am.  
Nepgear is, unsurprisingly, still sleeping and...  
Last night...  
Yeah... I'll skip that. I want at least _some_ privacy.

* * *

Dressed and... uh, just dressed yet, we step out of my room.  
I'm sleepy and we're _way too_ relaxed right now.  
That's why neither me nor Nepgear really cared about the police officer next to my mom in the living room.  
The person in question was about to stand up and talk to us, when I calmly say "Let us eat breakfast first at least."  
"Sure..." And to the kitchen.

So... breakfast.  
Not too much here anyways, so I offer her a bowl of cereal and milk, then eat one myself.  
And that's that.

Walking back to the officer who still sits next to my mom at the table in the living room, breakfast eaten, I and Nepgear sit down as well.  
I realize it just now, but Nepgear looks kind of distressed.  
In response, I put a hand on her shoulder and give her a calm smile.

Now that's taken care of...  
"Where have you been, where is your sister and how is she related to it?"  
Oh... off to a a _fantastic_ start.  
"Speak English, so she can understand you better, please." I reply.  
"Okay then, still, I want an answer."  
"I all honesty, you wouldn't believe me. But either way, I was _somewhere_ on my free will and my sister is still there. And she's not related to this at all."  
The officer gives me a really distrusting look. "Where is _somewhere_?"  
"Oh, trust me. That's beyond what I can tell you. Not that you would believe it anyways. We can call my sister if you want to, though."  
"That's good enough I suppose... but with video feed if possible." "Okay then, officer."  
 _Magically_ summoning my phone from my inventory I open up Skype and request a video call with the message 'Police for some reason. Important!'.  
Didn't take long for Diana to answer.

"Hey." Diana greets us boredly.  
It is easily recognizable that she is in her HDD. The bright blue, shiny hair and the part of the dress visible. And her wings sticking out behind her.  
The Gamindustri Graveyard is also visible in the background.  
"Hey, Diana. Done with what you were doin'?" I return the greeting. "Not really. There's still a lot to do."  
"Hello. Is everything okay over there?" Nepgear asks. "Everything's fine here, no worries, Gear."  
"That's not Diana..." ...What kind of mother does not recognize her children?!  
"It's a hair style, _not_ terrorism. " Diana replies annoyed, dull look on her face accompanied.  
"And, officer, what was the reason you needed to talk to me?" She continues, now questioning the officer.  
"Supposedly kidnapping. Seems to be a-okay though." "Good. Then leave. Me. Alone. I'm _busy_. " She immediately quits the call.

...

"Ahem... Sorry for the inconvenience then." The officer excuses his actions and... well, leaves.  
My mother brings him to the door then.  
Still, she returns with an annoyed look on her face.  
Oh, boy. This is _not_ gonna be fun.

* * *

My mom was in the process of lecturing me when something unexpected happened:  
Nepgear, who was still besides us, snapped at my mom.  
Some words were yelled, nobody should even know in the first place...  
Of course my mother wasn't really happy about that, so she took a swing, which Nepgear simply blocked and countered.

And now...

They're in a full-on fist-fight.  
And I'm just standing here... watching how my _shy_ girlfriend beats up my mother.

Like... _**What the hell is this?!**_

Okay... so what do I have in my inventory to discharge such a situation?  
 _'Dogoo Jelly: Crafting Material'_ Nope. This is not supposed to be a prank.  
 _'Drill (Red Idea Chip) - Full HP and SP recover on HDD activation'_ I can't even equip disks, why do I have this?  
 _'4 Goddesses Portable: Game release for the LSP'_ Games can't solve everything.  
 _'TM ~Flash~ Disk: Flashes bright light, blinding enemies. Reduces TEC.'_ That should do.

So I throw the disk on the ground and cover my eyes.  
A 'clang' resounds, drawing their attention towards the disk. And: _***FLASH***_ Blinded.

I carefully grab Nepgear's arm and slowly drag her to my room, telling her what happened.  
"I _don't_ like her..." That sinister feeling in her voice is new to me though...

* * *

After both 'parties' calmed down, I and Nepgear finally finish the general morning routine, like brushing teeth and showering.  
Coming out of the bathroom, we are once more greeted by the police officer and my mother frantically explaining something.

Sighing, we go over to the table we had been at before.

"Why are you here _again_?" I question in an annoyed tone.  
"Complaint about willful injury."  
I facepalm. Hard.  
"But... She began..." Nepgear explains.  
"No, she did!"

Okay, if I don't stop them now, this is gonna escalate once more.  
"First off: My mother divided the first blow. Second off: I see no injuries." I said dully.  
"..." "...uh..."  
" _*sigh*_ Bye. I'm not going to argue."

The police officer simply stands up and walks out the entrance.

Once he's gone, my mother takes another swing at Nepgear and is blocked once more.  
Before _that_ happens once more, I drag the lilac-haired girl to my room.

* * *

Since my mother _obviously_ doesn't want to spend time with _us_ , I turned on my PC, still standing in my room, how it used to.  
I'll call Jonny. If he's _'alive'_ , that is. It's a joke about how he has times he isn't at his PC at all for weeks.  
I have called him from the Hyperdimension a few times as well, where Nepgear actually joined into the conversation.  
Though he seemed to have thought I joked about the 'alternate dimension' part.

Looks like Jonny is on Skype...

"Hey, Jonny." "Hey, DP." He's been calling me that ever since the first day I knew him.  
"Hello, Jonny." Nepgear adds her greeting.  
"Gear is here as well? Hey then. Wow, you're really clinging to her, DP."  
"Says the guy who gave himself the nickname _rape-machine_ once." I chuckle saying that.  
We still don't know just _how_ he got the idea to call himself that. We, so I and Diana, Jonny and Matt, were just domin- uh, playing Minecraft PvP.  
"Ahem... So... why'd you call again?" Changing topics, I see... Let's just roll with it.  
"We wanted to tell you, we're currently in this dimension." Nepgear answers.  
"Yeah, 'this dimension'. _Great_." 'Believing' us as always.

"What kind of proof do you need?" "How about you fly by my home and show me your HD-something."  
While he is obviously joking, not a bad idea actually. I've wanted to visit him for a long time and... well, now I can fly over there.  
"Why not, I mean we _can_ fly... We'd need your address though." "Yeah... sure..."  
He types and... messages us an address that is _definitely_ fake.  
"Like, your _actual_ address, _genius_." I do my best to say this in the most serious voice I can possibly produce.  
" _*Pfft*_... fine."  
That... looks like an actual address.

"Thank you, Jonny." Nepgear thanks him.  
"Yeah, we'll come right over... that is, if we may."  
"Sure, go ahead. I don't have any appointments."  
"Bye then, see ya." I and Nepgear chime in unison.

And I quit the call.

I turn towards the girl. "Looks like we have a plan for today, dear."  
"Yeah, I'm somewhat excited to meet him even though I don't know him for long."  
"Me too. The first part." I agree.  
"Me three." Wait, who said that?

We turn around to see Diana... still in her HDD for some reason.

Nepgear takes the initiative and greets her.  
"Hi, Diana. Nice seeing you again. It's been some time."  
I greet her as well. "Yeah, hey, Diana. Done with whatever you've been doing at the Graveyard? What have you been doing anyways?"  
"Hi, _sweethearts_. Not really, but the rest of the work will be done for me." My sister explains.

"What do you mean?" I question, slightly tilting my head doing so. Nepgear mimics my action.  
"I'll tell you on the way to Jonny. Long story."

I just shrug and out we go, making sure our mom doesn't notice. Which isn't difficult by the way.  
And I didn't forget keys. We wanna come back in when we return.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Graveyard

_**/!\ "**_ _ **Underlined text indicates German speech!**_ _ **" /!\**_  
 _ **/!\ PoV and point in time is reset upon change of chapter! /!\**_

* * *

 _ ***A few hours ago*  
*Diana's PoV***_

Something inside my head had told me to come here...  
To the Gamindustri Graveyard.  
 _"Find them! You're their master!"_ It said.  
It was weird. Yet... it made sense with what Histoire had once told me.  
That power she talked of...  
Is it that?

Probably.

And until now, I had cleaned up the Graveyard, looking for _them_.  
Who were _they_?  
I had no idea, honestly.

This was, of course, until I found _them_.  
The CFWs. Or... what I assumed were the CFWs... I only played Re;Birth1...

When I dug up their lifeless bodies, some energy immediately flowed from my body into them.  
The same, red aura.  
Then they started moving.  
When they saw me, they seemed to immediately realize _something_.

 _Something_ , but I wasn't too sure about what exactly.

It didn't take longer than a few seconds before they finally moved the debris of their bodies and stood up-right.  
The most humanoid of them bowed shortly after, the others at least trying to mimic the action.

"Finally, our goddess has returned. At least... some of her." Her voice sounded diabolic...

That statement didn't actually answer any of my questions.  
"So... uh... May I get your names first? You can call me Diana." I was visibly confused by the event, but I opted to stay polite at first.

"I am CFW Magic, the one in blue and silver armor is Brave, honor is his highest pride, the one in black and green is Judge, who breaks whatever he finds, and the clown is called Trick, who is... the odd one in the group, ...Diana" I kinda started to like her. She sounded determined, I gave her that.

"What are your orders?"  
"You mean like, you will do whatever I say?" Just making sure.  
"Of course, you are our goddess after all."  
"Well then, first of, stop bowing. It looks pathetic."

Magic straightened herself up once again and apologized. "Yes, of course."  
"Trick, you will go and dig your own grave." "W-w-w-what?!" "Meh, I like punishments and you seem like somebody who's done a lot of stuff _wrong_." I smirked as Trick 'trudged' off into the distance.  
"Judge, go break down any unnecessary waste on the Graveyard. Clean up _our_ land." "You won't be- what?" "I will make spoons out of you and sell them to children if you object." Judge immediately started smashing the waste in this land.  
"Magic, make sure everybody goes the way it should here." "Yes, my goddess." "No objections?" I joked.  
"Brave, make sure Magic's doing her work and nobody innocent is being hurt." "It'd be my honor, Lady Diana." Magic deadpanned at that, but didn't bother arguing.

"I'm not evil - at least not most of the time - and therefore I wanna do the right thing. Also, this place stinks. In more than one way." I explained. "Also, I somehow trust Brave more than you Magic."

"What is your concrete plan anyways? If there is anything we can do to help, tell us." Magic bowed once more saying that, as she seemed to be able to read minds.  
I could do something _diabolic_ , world domination, world destruction, dimensional conquest... Or...  
"So... the Graveyard should be visitable without being in life-danger, something that's at least comparable to a government, basic laws, peace with other nations, resurrect Purple Heart while you're at it, if that's possible and create a dimensional teleporter." I listed in a monotonous voice.  
"Purple Heart has fallen? By the way, we can't do that... Neither the dimensional teleporter..." Magic said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Make sure the rest is happening."

Then the iconic Skype-call sound was heard, upon which I pulled out my phone.  
'Police for some reason'  
"Excuuuuuse me." I said in a fake cheery tone.

* * *

That was the call with my brother.  
"Would you mind telling us, who that was?"  
"My brother and Nepgear, Purple Sister."  
"Why do you bother with the other nations?"  
" _Who_ are _you_ to even question me? I am not here because I want to destroy Gamindustri..." Well... Nope. Definitely not. "...so I instead make sure it's not destroyed."  
"Don't you gain power from the fear of the people and from the people who believe in ASIC?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. I can connect to a Sharicite. Besides, ASIC doesn't exist anymore..." Well, I mean Linda said so. "...so, buhuhuh, but that won't work."

"Go do your work... and help Judge a little. I will visit Planeptune in the mean time. Don't expect me to return soon."  
I was about to do so, before I realized something.  
"Oh... but I will _make sure_ to return if _any_ of the oracles calls me, my brother or Nepgear. Give them no reason to. Brave. Magic. No objections allowed."

And with that, I flew off towards Planeptune to travel to my dimension.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Short chapter, I will upload another one tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Here's Jonny!

_**/!\ " Underlined text indicates German speech!" /!\**_

* * *

During Diana's surprising explanation we have flown towards our destination.  
And there's not point in arguing that this is by far the fastest way of travel.  
If we had used a car, it might have taken us several hours to reach this place.  
But because we flew, we made it in just about 20 minutes or so.

And now we're standing in front of some generic house with the correct adress...  
"This is it... If Jonny is not making fun of us." I mutter before ringing the door-bell.

It took a couple of seconds but...  
"Who is it?" a voice behind the door asks...  
It sounds likes Jonny.  
"Is it you, Jonny? It's Deniz, Nepgear and Diana!"  
"What?! Are you serious? Uh... uh... Say something I would say."  
"'Shut your mouth, I'm nice.'" I answer dully.  
"Uh... Come in..." And with that, the door is opened.

Behind the door is Jonny.  
Neatly combed brunette hair, dark-blue eyes, plain blue shirt, brown jeans.  
Simply generally generic.

"...I thought you made a joke about your hair-colors..." Jonny says before we even get the chance to do something.  
There is no response, as it is obvious as to that I didn't joke when I said, I had green hair, Diana's was blue and Nepgear's was pink.  
"May we enter?" Nepgear kindly asks.  
"Oh, yeah, of course!" Jonny quickly answers and leaves way for us.  
We enter and the door is closed behind us.

* * *

"What have you been doing, Jonny?" Diana asks as we enter the guy's room.  
His room... The walls are plain white, the occasional gaming poster somewhere, a bed and in the corner, his gaming desk with two monitors, a keyboard and mouse, a microphone and a pair of headphones. And a wooden floor. Oh, and it's got a ceiling!  
Nevertheless, Jonny answers the question: "Well, this and that, recording stuff. I was waiting for Matt to come by..."  
"...so... the usual?" Diana questions.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"You sound _so_ interesting." She returns sarcastically.  
"Well, what did _you_ do recently?"  
"Uhm, how about traveling dimensions, becoming a god, saving two worlds and getting a dozen new friends?"  
"..."

After a few seconds of silence, Diana suddenly jumps at Jonny and drags him to his bed. Nepgear and I see this as a good opinion to leave the room and make sure to not know, what the f*ck is happening in this room.  
"Look for the kitchen and get a drink?" I question.  
"Uh... yes..." Nepgear answers as some combination of screams and probably moans comes from the door.

* * *

Shortly after Nepgear and I have found the kitchen and drank some of the orange juice that conveniently was on the table, we slowly made our way back to the room we have just seen my sister assault a dude we knew from the internet.

...

My sister, ladies and gentlemen.

Anyways, they seem to be done with... probably _that_ , as there are no sounds to be heard from the room.  
Still, Nepgear knocks on the door.

"Urgh, come in." It is Jonny's voice.  
Opening the door, it is easily visible that both the people who were left in the room are exhausted and that not only their hair is a mess, but also their clothes. Diana - in fact - is laying on the bed.  
Not questioning _whatever_ just happened in here, I mean, it's not my home, then again, neither is it Diana's, so... uh... we just stand here...  
Yeah...

...

"So... yeah..." Diana suddenly speaks up.

"What is it?"  
"Do we _really_ have to answer that?" I dully answer.  
"Uh... no?" Diana answers and sits up.

She then continues to stretch before suddenly her phone rings.  
The ring tone is... well... it's really annoying.  
Each second seems to bring you a step closer to insanity.  
Well, explains the way she _usually_ treats dudes who 'compliment' her.

Groaning annoyedly, she picks up the call but before she can get mad at whoever called her, she puts the call on the speakers.  
" **THE CFWs! THEY'RE ATTACKING PLANEPTUNE!** " It is Histoire's voice.  
"What?! How?!" Nepgear screams in despair.  
"Those sh*t-heads! I told them _what_ to do _exactly_ and they _still_ f*cked up!" My sister aggressively, yet quietly, hisses.  
A few seconds of silence ensue, in which nobody even knows what to say, waiting for the others to say something first...  
" **I'LL GET THOSE MOTHERF*CKERS AND MAKE SURE THEY REGRET IT!** " Diana suddenly screams on the top of her lungs, pumping her fist up into the air, and scarring the living sh*t out of everybody living in this excuse for a city.  
... I mean, currently in this room... right...  
" **FREAKIN' PORTAL, HISTOIRE! NOW!** "  
"Y-yes, m-ma'am! I-I am a-at it!"  
The portal opens in a few seconds flat.

The only person feeling left out of what exactly just happened is - obviously - Jonny.  
"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" is all he can muster to say.  
"You wanna join in? We'll be back by dinner." I joke.  
"Uh... okay..."  
Diana, seemingly not very amused, re-enables HDD and shoots into the glowing light of the dimensional bend in reality. Aka the portal.

"Deniz... don't you think we should hurry... I mean... it's my nation that's under attack..." Nepgear quietly reminds me.  
"Uh, yes. So, Jonny, you ready? 'cause it's on three."  
I pause.  
" **Three!** "  
Nepgear and I instantly enable HDD, I grab Jonny's ankle and drag him with us into the portal.  
"Whoa! **DUDE!** "

* * *

 **A/N  
I f*cking write, what the f*ck I want to write!  
...I had enough swear words for a few days.  
I considered cutting a certain part of this chapter.  
But I was like "I don't care" and left it the way it is.  
So... G'Night! Or G'Day! WHATEVER TIME IT IS FOR YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6: WTF and Lan Castle

_**/!\ " Underlined text indicates German speech!" /!\**_

* * *

I, Diana, Nepgear and Jonny find ourselves in the Planeptune Basilicom's top floor.  
The same floor I and Diana had arrived in initially.

Well, Diana is now walking towards the balcony to fly off towards the trouble makers.  
She activates HDD and dashes off.

"Come on, let's follow her." I suggest, activating HDD.  
Nepgear follows my example.  
"You know, I _can't_ do that." Jonny points out.  
"I'll carry you. No problem." I offer and hold my hand out.  
Quietly groaning, he takes my hands and we fly off the balcony towards where Diana went.

* * *

We can see the once again broken east-wall of the main city of Planeptune with the CFWs inside the walls.  
"Oh... we have just finished the repairs..." Nepgear silently complains.

" **GET YOUR F*CKING ASSES OVER HERE, YOU INOBEDIENT C*NTS!** "  
This is literally the first thing Diana says since we entered this dimension.  
And it's directed at the CFWs.  
Who, by the way, immediately stop wrecking whatever they can find and instead put their gazes onto us.  
They... well, minus Brave. He didn't break anything in the first place.

The CFWs slowly float towards Diana...  
"It was Magic's idea!" Trick almost instantly says.  
Diana groans loudly and points towards Brave.  
"Give me a report, Brave."  
"CFW Magic's definition of 'innocent' is... different."

"Magic, you little b*tch!" Diana slaps Magic once across the face, imprinting Magic's face with her own hand-print.  
"I'll _give_ you innocent!" She quickly summons the same sword she used in the battle against Explode...  
And shape-shifts it slightly. Without hesitation, she smacks the flat side of the blade against Magic's belly.  
Magic visibly cringes in pain and you can see smoke being emitted from the sword.

"This will leave a nasty burn mark." Diana states with a poisonous voice, disintegrating the sword once more.  
True to her words, there is now a burn mark on Magic's belly. 'INNOCENT' it reads.  
" _Don't_ ever forget what _I_ mean with _innocent_!"  
"Y-yes."  
"Good. The others may return to Gamindustri Graveyard and continue the work they had been doing."  
"Y-yes, Lady Diana."

Diana smirks to her accomplishment as the all CFWs, except Magic, fly off.  
"Why do you bother with _them_." Magic asks Diana and points towards us.  
"The green dude is my brother, the other two are my friends. All the CPUs are my friends. _Don't_ hurt my friends and family."  
"Why did you not want to me to leave."  
"Easy, you come to the Planeptune Basilicom, and prepare a public excuse towards the citizens of Planeptune."  
Magic deadpans at that. "H-how embarrassing..."  
"And I'll get somebody else to pay attention you don't f*ck sh*t up!"  
Silence for a few seconds.  
"Come on, we _will_ go to the Basilicom."  
"Y-yes, my goddess."

* * *

"Oh! Back already- **WHY IS** _ **SHE**_ **HERE?!** " Histoire seems... 'surprised' about Magic's appearance. And really stressed. And tense. And stressed.  
"She is here for a public apology. _Is that right, Magic?_ " The later part of Diana's explanation sounds significantly more menacing than... her other _offers_.  
"Y-yes... t-that is right!" Magic stutters in 'agreement'.  
"Uh... okay..." Histoire is at a loss of words in this situation... I can understand why.  
"I am gonna work on her speech. _Come on, Magic._ " My sister commands the CFW to follow her into an empty working room.

We are left standing in the Planeptune's lobby.  
"So... Hey, Histy... Not seen for... a day." I awkwardly stammer.  
"Yes... Hello, Deniz..."  
"Hello, Histoire... Has everything been working... besides this incident?"  
"Hello, Nepgear... Yes... fortunately... There was not a lot of work in the past day..."

Standing there for a few more seconds, doing absolutely nothing, I am getting bored.  
Therefore I suggested: "Come on, Nepgear. Let's visit Linda for a moment."  
"Yes, sounds good." Nepgear nods and agrees.  
"Guys! I am _still_ here!" Jonny reminds us... How did we forget him?  
"Yeah, we are gonna introduce you to Linda."  
"...Great."

* * *

Having disabled our HDDs along the way, we now knock at the door to Linda's room.  
"Hey, Linda? Are you there?" I shout at the door.  
No reply.  
Shrugging, I push the door open to find... nobody.  
"Look! She's left a note!" Nepgear is pointing at a piece of paper on her desk.

 _Visiting an old friend.  
And revenge towards somebody else.  
If there is anything important, call me.  
-Linda_

"Well, looks like that didn't work out so well." Jonny boredly states. "Besides, Matt might be coming every second, so would you mind bringing me back?"  
"Yeah, sure."

* * *

I'll skip anything exact on this part.  
Jonny is back home. He will call us if anything actually weird happens.  
Magic is extremely terrified for... _some_ reason. Also, she and Diana return to the Gamindustri Graveyard for now.  
And Histoire...

She was called by Kei because of some cursed sword.  
Yeah, doesn't sound so good, does it?

"Unfortunately, this is all the information I have and it will take three days before I can give you anything more exact. I am sorry." Histoire apologizes... for some reason.  
"You know, that sounds oddly like something in the games... Though nothing positive..." I slowly say, scratching my chin.  
"Do you think you know where we can find it?" Nepgear asks tilting her head slightly.  
Thinking a little more about it, I answer "If it's at the same place as in the game, it should be in the Lan Castle Depths."  
"It would be worth a try... Still, I will research the sword." Histoire replies, raising her finger.

"Also, it's called a cursed sword for a reason. In the games, _horrible_ things happened once the CPUs found it... I'd... rather not talk about it... If you want to know, ask Linda once she's back..."  
"Linda?" The oracle questions.  
"She insisted to know." I dully answer.

"So, to the Lan Castle?" Nepgear asks.  
"Yes, to the Lan Castle." I confirm.

* * *

"The Lan Castle..." I mutter to myself.  
It took only a few minutes to actually fly here. Unsurprisingly.  
Now Nepgear and I stand in front of its gate. A really large one at that.

The pinkette also has this kind of stressed look on her face, like if...  
"Something feels wrong..." She says in thought.  
"Then let's better be careful."  
"Yes." She pauses a second... "Would you go first, _please_?"

Because she looks distressed and somewhat scared, I nod and start walking toward the castle.  
Nepgear is following closely and draws her sword. I do so too not taking any risks. Always on the look-out.

...

The monsters aren't really strong around here, probably because we are significantly over-leveled for this area.  
Still, something is off, Nepgear felt it, and I feel something as well...

...

The monsters in its depths are slightly stronger, but still no problem.  
And it looks like this is the place...

"Do you see anything?" Nepgear questions, still inching behind me.  
"No, nothing of signifi-" The sudden trembling of the ground interrupts me.  
" **ACCESS!** " We shout in sync, enabling HDD.  
And no moment too late, as the ground beneath us falls, dust rising...

 _Something_... rises from the depths...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **YAY! CLIFFHANGERS!  
And I slowly but surely come to an end with my prepared chapters to upload.  
I need to make sure to write faster...  
Anyways, feedback would be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nepgeo and the Gehaburn

_Something_... rises from the depths...

The outline of human figure can be seen, floating...  
A CPU?

As the dust settles, it is visible that it's...  
mostly purple...  
and also transparent...

"Huh? Who are you...? Ah, Nepgear, nice to you again. Though you're last visit wasn't too long ago..."  
The voice is anything but hostile...  
"U-Uranus? W-What was _that_ for?" Nepgear questions the spirit.  
" _That_ wasn't me. This building is just really old..." Makes sense.  
Also, it's just Uranus. I lower my weapon as there is no imminent danger.

Wait what does she mean by... "What do you mean by my 'last visit wasn't too long ago'?" My girlfriend asks.  
"I think it was... just yesterday... You took the Gehaburn, the cursed sword..."  
Nepgear deadpans while I straight up facepalm...

"That wasn't me..." She mutters, distress in her voice.  
"Could you describe the person from yesterday?" I question the former Planeptune CPU.  
"Long pink hair, a black sailor suit, some red and yellow heart-hair-clip..."  
"Sounds like Nepgeo..." I sigh covering my face in my hand.  
"Who?" The current Planeptune CPU questions.  
"Some Planeptunian girl that looks just like you... _possibly_ associated with ASIC..."  
"So we are gonna look for her?"  
"Uhm, yes. But let's first go back to the Basilicom and ask Histoire about it."  
"Sure."

* * *

We land back on the balcony of the Planeptune Basilicom.  
"Greetings. Were you successful?" Histoire has noticed our arrival and floats towards us.  
"Not really. Somebody else has taken it before us." Nepgear explains.  
I continue. "And I suspect the person in question is called Nepgeo."  
The Oracle's eyes were now twitching.  
"S-somebody else... t-took the weapon... a-able to... k-kill a C-CPU?!"  
"Uh, pretty much... at least we know who..." Wait a sec... " **DAMMIT!** She could try to kill the CPUs as she might be associated with ASIC!" I realize.  
"So... Nepgeo was it? I'm at it..." Histoire sighs and floats away, probably to her office.

"We'll have some private time until she figures that out... so?" I nudge her slightly.  
In response she carefully turns my head towards her and passionately kisses me.  
I return the kiss.  
We stand there for a few seconds, before breaking up from the kiss.

"Gaming for a little?~" She offers.  
"Sure~"

* * *

Histoire suddenly breaks into our gaming session and proclaims: "I found where she lives. It's just down the street to the east from here."  
"Yeah... Just... a few... more minutes..." I reply, still tapping away at the controller with a lot of concentration.  
And so does Nepgear, not irritated by her Oracle who returns an annoyed look.

"Uh... fine..." She floats out of the room, visibly not happy with this outcome.

* * *

"So... This should be it." I state, staring at the small piece of paper Histy has given to us, street and house number written on it...  
Now... This is just a generic Planeptunian house for people living alone.  
Yeah, okay, I should have expected that.  
I store away the note, turn towards Nepgear and nudge my head slightly towards the building.  
We silently walk towards the building.

 _"Nepgeo, I am happy to see you but..."_ Somebody's speaking...  
 _"Yes,_ Underling _?"_ Two people... Probably Linda and Nepgeo.  
 _"Could you please put down that weapon? It's frickin' dangerous! Wait..._ you _..."_  
 _"Yeah, I know. I'm like the nicest person in this f*cking world."_  
 _"Whatever. Anything else happened here besides that and the trapped rat?"_  
 _"Uh, no."_  
 _"_ _ **CHUUU! LET ME OUT!**_ _"_  
 _ **"Shut up."**_  
Yeah, okay... Linda's definitely here.  
I ring the door bell.

Foot steps slowly advance towards the door, probably to check who's there.  
 _"The_ hell _are you?"_ I hear Nepgeo ask.  
"A friend of Linda. Now open the damn door or I'll break it."  
 _"I wanna see that."_  
"I'm not gonna pay for it."  
 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_  
She is walking away...  
Nepgeo, you wanted it like this.

"Huzzah!" I shout, jumping forward and knocking down the door in the process.  
Nepgear is now simply walking in, not really bothered by _that_ , while Nepgeo's eyes are twitching and Linda is just sitting on the couch.  
The room we are in just has a purple couch, a coffee table and a TV. Looks comfy, I'll give her that.  
Nepgear sits down next to Linda and greets her.

...

" **THE HELL, DUDE! THAT WAS MY F*CKING DOOR!** " Nepgeo suddenly snaps at me swinging her hands dramatically.  
"Uhm... I warned you." I reply coolly sitting down on the couch.  
"Why are you here anyways? I don't think _I_ told you were I was." Linda questions.  
"Cursed Sword. The spirit that was close-by described your _friend_ there." I point towards the _all so_ lovely Nepgeo.  
"O-Oh... Y-you got the wrong one..." The girl in question stutters.  
We just stare at her. She's sweating buckets by now.

"You're not in trouble, really, as long as it's safe here and _you_ don't do anything, it's fine." Nepgear smiles towards her doppelganger.  
Nepgeo deadpans and plainly returns "Really? And then _why'd_ you come here and _break my door?!_ "  
"Makin' sure. Also, I warned you."  
Nepgeo just groans.  
"Why did you actually take it?" The CPU asks.  
"Uhm... well..." She's making an oddly expansive pause here.  
Linda breaks the silence and answers the question instead. "She wants to extract a CPU Memory from that thing somehow. _Whatever_ those things are in the first place, I don't care."  
"Sounds like straight outta a fan-fic*..." I comment. "Though, why? I mean, _besides_ screwing the CPUs over afterwards."  
"Since _Underling_ has released _that_ information, I will explain. _*sigh* Damn you_."  
She breaths in heavily...

"A CPU Memory makes you a CPU, as the name implies. Though the ones you would extract from the cursed sword Gehaburn resemble the exact state of the CPU's HDD whose divinity you extract. While only a CPU's blood will make it stronger, it will also safe-keep any divinities it can gather from the deceased. Though I feel that combining them with the original body will do something special." She breaths out. "You followin' or do I need to capitalize my point?"  
A few seconds of silence follow...  
"Yeah, do. I'm not gettin' it." Linda says.

In response Nepgeo hangs her head and sighs. "My plan is to f*cking resurrect the former Purple Heart." She 'calmly' explains to make sure even the dumbest understand.

...Covering my ears for safety...

 **"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**  
After recovering from the immense volume _just two girls_ can produce, I return to my calm face and point out: "Yeah, no. Sounds like it's made up, honestly. Besides, where'd you get the original body from?"  
Nepgeo is silent. Unsurprisingly.

"Yeah, _bullsh*t_. Thought you'd fall for it." She calmly answers.  
Why is she calm though? It's kind of eerie.  
" _I_ wanted to use the CPU Memory. I mean, do I need to explain?"  
Nepgear, Linda and I shake our heads and sigh.

"And then? Rule under chaos?" Linda questions.  
"Well, no. I would need to connect to a Sharicite. Then, I would need to keep the corresponding Shares high and then... work even more..."  
"And I'll just assume you would choose the Planeptune Sharicite as it's closest and become the new CPU Candidate?" The purple CPU asks her look-alike.  
"Well... yes." She answers slowly.  
"And Gehaburn?"  
"I'll hide that thing in my basement. It'd be _f*cking suicide_ to go in there without me."

...

"Anyways, _guy_ , whose name I don't know, did you came here for some... _other reason_?" Nepgeo mischievously smiles at me.  
Instead of responding I just plainly stare at her pretending not to know what she is trying to tell me.

" **CHUU! LET ME OUT!** " Oh yeah, we forgot _that_.  
"Shut up, rat. I had _better_ ideas. That means it'd be _worse_ for you." The still standing girl says in response to the rodent's screams with a somewhat evil-ish tone before returning to the... uh, 'cheerful' tone.  
She also continues to stare at me.  
Okay then, Plan A was a failure. Time for Plan B:  
"You gotta ask my girlfriend for anything that affects her."  
"You? You have a girlfriend? Haha, like wh-"  
" _Guess who_ came in with me?"  
Nepgeo slowly turns her head towards her look-alike.  
"... Who is that chick anyways?"  
"The CPU of Planeptune, Nepgear, you damn genius."  
"... I _f*cked up_ horribly, didn't I?" Nepgeo visible pales realizing that.  
"Pretty much." The three of us agree with her.  
"Though I could need the help. Histoire, the Oracle, wouldn't mind either for some extra help although we have Linda-" Nepgear tries to explain to the other pinkette but is rudely interrupted by the same person.  
"That never-do-well got a f*cking job in the Basilicom?!"  
" **HEY!** You're _no_ better than me!" Linda snaps back at her.  
"Well, touche."  
"She can kind of thank me for that." I cut in.  
"And _who_ are you even? You didn't introduce yourself."  
"Deniz, the Green Brother, Candidate of Leanbox, boy from another dimension and apparently liked a lot by girls with pink hair."  
"I f*cked up in three regards. _Bullsh*t!_ " Nepgeo says and deadpans.

* * *

 **A/N  
*It actually is. And not just this one.  
'Cause guess what: I mostly read them, not write.  
And I'll do whatever is necessary to not have another OC-CPU.  
'Two' is more than enough.**


	8. Chapter 8: Total Victory (?)

It has been a day since the meeting with Nepgeo.  
Nepgear and I have spent that day in my dimension with Jonny and Matt, playing games and whatnot.  
And Matt was not really surprised by our hair-colors contrasting Jonny's reaction.  
Speaking of Matt, he's having boring-styled, brunette hair, a green hoodie and black jeans. He's also barely shorter than me.

* * *

 _ ***Evening of that day***_

"So how'd you two get together? It's obviously not a joke." Matt suddenly speaks up during a match in some fighting game.  
Surprised by the sudden question, I think about just that...

"I have no idea. It... just happened, I guess."  
"Actually, I don't really know either..."

These are our responses. We have no clue.

"I guess I shouldn't ask. It's your privacy... But have I ever cared about other's privacy?"  
The correct answer is 'no', but nobody bothers to say it out loud as it is dead obvious.  
Like, _literally_ : Obvious to even the dead.  
Thus silence covers the room once again.

That is, until Nepgear's N-Gear suddenly rings: A call (duh).  
"Hello?" She picks up the call. "Uhu... I'll put you on the speakers." And so she does.  
 _"This is Linda. Super great news: Geo can't find anything to extract from the Gehaburn!"_  
How is that– Wait... But... **HOW?!**  
Meanwhile Jonny and Matt just stare at the device like it was made by aliens... actually... by definition, it is.  
"So you're telling us that my sister... didn't die?" Nepgear replied after a few seconds of silence.  
 _"Probably. The sword was definitely in range... Though, we'd now have a murder case."_ Linda explains.  
So somebody killed an alternate dimension Neptune and swapped the dead body with our living Neptune... I think.  
 _"Yeah, f*cked up sh*t, I'd say. I mean, I am not exactly the nicest person to be around, but this... is just wrong..."_ Another voice, probably Nepgeo, calls out from the background.  
"Will you call Histoire and tell her?" Nepgear asks.  
 _"I can do that. Still, it's just a possibility..."_

If that is true though... I wonder what Neptune is doing then...

* * *

 _ ***Neptune's PoV***_

Uhg... Where am I? My head feels like I've been clobbered too much by a bunch of trolls.  
My vision returns... slowly...

Metal bars.

Instantly snapping back to reality, I look around to see that I'm trapped.  
"Oh man, this sucks. Three years weren't enough as it seems." I mutter.

"Ohohoho! Looks like somebody finally decided to wake up!"  
Some fat dude with tight black pants, a red shirt, weird goggles and an XXL-mustache (which was the only hair on his head) walks into my field of view.

"Whoa there, Fatty-Mac-Mustache..." "That is _not_ my name!" "...whatcha planing to do, 'cause _I_ don't get it." The main-character may not be interrupted, buddy. It's impossible.  
"You wanna hear my evil master plan? Good, I'll tell you!" The evil-dude begins explaining. "But first: My name is–"  
"Boring, get to the point!"  
"Uh... you have a lot of power and I want to abuse that." He sighs and covers his face with one of his gloved hands.  
"Uhm, how about... no."  
"Do you really think there is a 'no'?" He questions.  
"Well, yes. I could just escape, you know?"  
"You are a bothersome one. How'd you want to escape anyways? I'd like to see you try!"  
"Oh well... how about... _~Victory Slash~!_ "

I summon my katana saying that and immediately slice at the cage in a V-shape.  
Unsurprisingly the metal breaks off allowing me to easily jump out.  
I pose, pointing my blade towards Fatty and exclaim. "Is that all you've got? That tiny cage can't contain _all_ of my awesomeness!"  
Instead of answering, he swiftly produces a device and presses a button.  
"Attack, minions!"

A swarm of robot quickly runs past him toward me, preparing an attack.  
"Out-numbering me won't help you! _~32-bit Mega Blade~!_ "  
The impact of the sword-shaped data deletes all the enemies he sent.  
"And this isn't even my final... form..."  
My enthusiasm fades as I realize that he is long gone and therefore _doesn't listen to me_. What a douche.  
(I gotta bring that line again later.)

" **OH NONONONONONONONONO!** " And there he comes again.  
I stop him in his ways without hesitation by pointing the katana at him as I realize what he has been running from.  
Some yellow and glowing _thing_ (for a lack of better words) dashed around the corner.  
"Huh? Somebody seems to have beaten me in terms of speed..." The being lowered to the ground to stand on his feet and red-and-white shoes.  
It's eyeing me with a confused look. "A... little girl? Whoa, Eggman. That's a new low. Even for your standards."  
"By the way, I am special 'cause I am a goddess!" I point out.  
"I'm only believing that once I see it."  
"Yeah, not right now though, I am kind of tired."  
"I see... why are you here anyways?"  
"That Eggman-dude captured me, wanted to abuse my power."  
Speaking of whom... he's gone.

"Well, snaps. We got distracted." I realize.  
The creature however simply shrugs before glowing brightly.  
When the light disappears it is no longer yellow but blue.  
Some colorful crystals drop to the ground. While picking them up, he explains:  
"He always does. Some way or another. Also, I am Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"I am Neptune... the CPU... I guess." I reach out to shake his hand once he is done.  
"Where are we anyways?" I further question.  
"Space Colony Ark."  
"Wait? Space?! And how do we get down?"  
"Uh... We jump."  
"...I figured. Not the first time I did extreme-free-falling."

* * *

While free-falling at terminal velocity, I and Sonic exchanged some information:  
I told him about me, my friends, the whole CPU-and-goddess-thing, my world, _et cetera_.  
He, on the other hand, told me about this world:  
It's called _Mobius_ and is not only inhibited by humans but also humanoid, intelligent animals like himself.  
Fortunately, he said he knew somebody who could help me (if what I said was true). _Maybe._

Then... the landing.  
Sonic lands elegantly on his feet while I... faceplant. Once _again_.  
"You should have at least _tried_ to land on your feet, girl. I don't think your spine will enjoy that repeatedly."  
Pulling myself out from the ground I retort: "Hedgie, this ain't the first time I fell from those heights. And I'm fine."  
"Yeah, I know. You've told me about that." He boredly says while turning around.  
"Come on, we gotta get goin' if we wanna get to base before nightfall."  
He picks me up bridal style and dashes off.  
"...This is weird, buster..."  
"Get over it!"

No point in cutting this section as it takes like _five minutes_ running from those desolate wastelands to the closest town.  
"You're sure fast. But I don't think I need to tell you that." I point out.  
"I get that a lot, really."

He stops in front of some mediocre shack.  
"Hey, Tails. I'm back. Guess what? Eggman escaped. _Again_. And a girl helped me out." Sonic shouts into said construct.  
"That's... good to hear..." Out came a orange-ish... fox (?) with two tails. Probably Tails. 'Creative' name. "Is that said girl?"  
"Neptune is the name, and... I've got stuff to explain or something."  
"...and quiet a lot at that." Sonic adds.

* * *

"Let me check if I got this right: You say that you're a goddess from another dimension, that Eggman wanted to abuse that power of yours and therefore kidnapped you somehow. Yet you don't remember _how_ he did and you don't remember anything post fighting a huge dragon." Tails recounts my explanation.  
"Yup, you've got it, buddy."  
"And _why_ do you think we'd believe that?" He questions.  
"...because it's the truth."  
"Then I'd like to see some proof."  
"Oh, you can have that..." And like the many times before a bright light engulfs me...

"And _this_ isn't even my final form!" I, Purple Heart, proclaim.  
"Uh... Yeah, I believe you now..." The fox says.  
"Ditto..." The hedgehog agrees.  
"I usually don't transform if it's not absolutely necessary. But I couldn't think of any other way to prove my point."

"She's like another person, right, Sonic?" Tails asks his blue friend.  
"Absolutely, buddy." He replies.  
"In this form, my power is amplified. I am also more serious and focused. I guess we'll need to track down Eggman to find a way back for me, right?"  
"Sounds like a plan. Tails, any objections?"  
"Nope. Let's track him down!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **First off: I am still missing any kind of feedback or criticism.  
Please, just anything. I want to improve...  
I'd also like to know who saw Neptune's return coming. Or Sonic.  
Then again... She's the 'main-character'. She's not gonna die that easily.  
BTW, I only own my OCs; everything else belongs to their respective owners.  
...If that wasn't obvious as is...**


	9. Chapter 9: Matt in Leanbox

_**/!\ " Underlined text indicates German speech!" /!\**_

* * *

 _ ***Deniz' PoV***_

The next day arrives...  
And we are still at Jonny's home, where we spent the night. Matt did so too, for some reason.  
Nepgear is currently in the bath, brushing teeth, taking a shower... the usual stuff.

"Deniz, just a question." Matt speaks up. "What was that call yesterday about? I didn't get it."  
"Right, I never told you... Wait... _I did!_ We were all on a Skype call that day! " I respond.  
"We... were?"  
"I said something about 'her sister died' and 'she's taking it hard'." While saying so, I nudge my head towards the room Nepgear is in.  
"Uh... Now that you're saying it... Uh... _No._ Can't remember. "  
Jonny and I _simultaneously_ facepalm.  
"Well, _now_ you know, Number Nine. " I sigh, my hand still covering my face.

In that moment, the girl finally leaves the bathroom. "I'm done."  
"God damn, girl. That took you _way_ longer than I had expected." Matt tells her.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"You should be."  
Mentally sighing, I elbow my friend into his side.  
" **OUCH!** What was _that_ for?"  
"For downing my girlfriend." I explain.  
"Yeah, I get it." He complains nonchalantly.

And I elbow him again. "No. No, you do _not_."

Looking over to Nepgear, I can see her smiling back at me, so I smile as well.  
Silence follows as Matt is busy recovering from my 'attacks' and Jonny deadpans, not knowing what to do in such a situation.

Nepgear is the first to break the silence. "Deniz, don't you think we should tell Histoire that Neptune might be alive?"  
"No. Linda probably called her already. And Histy told everyone else after that." I argue.  
"You're probably right about that."  
"Of course he is! DP is always right, right Matt?" Jonny 'explains'.  
"Um, yes!" Matt 'agrees'.  
"You clearly do not have a lot of friends besides me..." I sigh heavily. "...neither are you ever serious... And I am always right, right?"  
"Love you, too, DP." Jonny tells me sarcastically.  
"Same here." My response is as just sarcastic as Jonny's statement.

It's silent for a few seconds before I remember something.  
"It should be Sunday in the Hyperdimension. So I've gotta do work in Leanbox... Nepgear probably has some as well in her nation."  
"Dude, it's Saturday." Matt points out.  
"Yes, it's Saturday here. And Sunday over there. You can come along if you want."  
In response, he just stares at me.

"Whatever the case, I'll call Histy." I say producing my phone and selecting the correct phone number.

...

 _"Hello, Deniz. I assume you need to return here."_ Histoire greets me once the connection is established.  
"Yes. I also assume that Linda called you."  
 _"Yes... I just hope it's true..._ *sigh* _Either way, I'll open the gate right away."_  
Sure enough, the portal to the Hyperdimension opens.  
"Thanks, Histy."  
 _"No problem._ (^-^)/ _"_

Matt is baffled.  
"Nepgear, come on. You two... do whatever."  
"I think I'll pass..." Matt tells us.  
"I've been there... so I'll pass." Jonny explains.  
"'k then."

The girl quickly walks through the portal and I enter after her.

* * *

Coming out the other side of the portal no problems whatsoever I find myself at the top floor of the Planeptune Basilicom once again.  
Nepgear is still there smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at her.  
Everything seems peaceful an–

 ***THUMP***

...and Jonny and Matt drop through the portal, falling face first on the ground.  
Nepgear, I and Histoire who just entered the room look at them in utter confusion.

"I thought you didn't want to come over... right?" Nepgear questions.

"W-we changed our minds." Matt explains.  
"No, you changed your mind and dragged me in as well." Jonny corrects Matt.  
"Well... yes... but..."  
"Shut up."

Linda also enters the room now. Behind her is Nepgeo.  
"Didn't think I'd see two guys falling for each other _here_. Hehe~" The latter jokes.  
 **"Just shut up."** Jonny and Matt shout together, finally standing up and dusting themselves off.

"Jonny, Matt, I would say 'Let's fly to Leanbox'. That is, if I could carry two people..." I explain.  
"I'll pass..." Jonny chooses to stay here.  
"I always wondered what'd it be like to fly." Matt on the other hand looks really interested and ecstatic.

"Okay then. Bye then, see you all later." I wave goodbye to everybody.  
"Yeah, bye!" Matt adds in.

"I'm gonna tell you some things about this world. And hold tight."

* * *

We have landed on the Leanbox Basilicom's balcony.  
I let Matt down...

"Do you want a bucket?" I offer my friend, whose face is pretty green...  
"Uhg... Yes... _please_... " Matt mutters...  
I pull out a bucket from my inventory (only the author knows why I even have that) and give it to the sick boy.  
He hastily grabs it and immediately throws up into it.

"Thank you... Here..." He wants to hand the bucket back to me.  
"Oh, hell no! You're gonna wash that yourself!"  
"Uhg... Dammit."  
Matt just puts the bucket down. That's also a solution. For him. Not to me.

After that I disable HDD and we finally enter the Basilicom.  
We immediately see three girls walking down the hallway: Diana, Vert and Chika who is doing her best not to look stressed in the presence of Diana, and failing horribly.  
"Oh hey, Deniz and..." Diana greets us and then quizzically looks at the guy next to me.  
"Matt. My name is Matt." He tells them.  
"Oh, _Matt_! It's me, Diana!"  
"I figured. Blue hair." Matt dully says.  
"Wow, that obvious?"  
" _Nope_. Lucky guess."

Meanwhile Chika glares at him. When my sister turns around, she instantly returns to a forced smile.  
"Y-yeah, I'm Chika, Leanbox's Oracle."  
The blunette's death stare ends at this moment.  
"And I am Vert, Leanbox's prideful CPU." Vert adds her introductory and (obviously) jiggles her... assets.  
This causes Matt to gulp and stares at them like hypnotized.

I'd probably elbow him again but this is Vert. 'Pride' and 'maturity' means... you know... to her.  
Still, I slightly bend over to him and whisper into his ear: "Don't let her hug you. You will fall unconscious."  
That made him excited and his entire pose just shouted 'My body is ready'...

There is a reason why he's one of my least favorite friends.  
Not that'd I tell him.

"So... Hi. Anyways, I'm here for my work. And he's here because... _I dunno_." I explain, already walking towards our room.  
"I'll come with you. I wanna spend some quality time with my brother." Diana joins me on the way.  
"'Quality time'. Insert Lenny Face." Matt giggles.  
The response of my sister? "F*ck you."

"By the way, Vert, Chika, feel free to do whatever you want with him... just make sure he's still alive." I shout backwards.  
"Looks like I'll get some 'quality time'." And he just grins... He'd not do that if he knew...

* * *

"I'm done–" I have finished my work by now and went to the 'living room'.  
But...  
What?

Vert and Chika have obviously gone for the butler thing...  
But...  
 _What?_

There is Matt. In nothing but pants. Serving Vert and Chika some cooled drinks. They're in bikinis.  
And he's not objecting. And he's smiling. And it isn't a forced smile but a smile-smile.

...

Oh, right. _It's Matt._  
Give him two girls and he's happy.

Diana has about the same reaction as me at first.  
Then she just shrugs, opens her inventory and equips her own bikini...  
"You know what: F*ck it. I don't care. I want some lemonade, butler." She says as she goes over there.

And I just stand here, thinking nothing but 'dafuq'.

And on a site-note, this Basilicom has a pool.  
Why are they in the living room?

Also... _  
'There is a reason why he's one of my least favorite friends.'_  
Yup. That quote.

I turn around, walk out of the room, pretending to have never even seen that.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There is a Guest review.  
Basically it's just kinda turning into a crossover...  
And then, not just that one additional universe.  
The idea is, that once the Mobius-Arc is over, Sonic & Co. won't return to this fiction (for the longest time at least).  
It will go the same way with any other series that is to be included.  
Talking of Sonic, who caught the Sonic-reference in the final chapter of The Broken Wall 1? Probably nobody.**


	10. Chapter 10: What is happening?

_***Neptune's PoV***_

"Nothing..." Tails sighs in frustration. "That's been try number 143..."  
He said that the device he's using would look for suspicious data signatures or something.  
And because I didn't get that, he simplified it: It can find Eggman.

But... as you can see, that plan isn't working that well.  
And _I_ am _bored_. And therefore I complain.  
"Could we like do... something else besides... uhm... _waiting_?! We could go out and do something. This is no fun."

Tails suddenly shoots up from his chair, almost dropping the weird device.  
"That's it!"  
"Whoa, calm down, buddy. What is it?" I lean over to him. Maybe something exciting will happen now!  
"Eggman must be looking for you! We just need to bait him."  
My excitement vanishes as fast as it came: I am degraded to bait. Then again...  
"Probably the most interesting thing to do right now. Whatever, let's do it." I boredly say.

* * *

The new situation is the following:  
I am sitting in the middle of wide and open grassy plains, as if I was having a picnic.  
Sonic and Tails are hiding behind a rock, the latter still holding the device to see when Fatty arrives.

...

Yeah, okay. I am not sharpest knife in the drawer but this plan is stupid as h–  
Fatty is flying over.  
I may be naive at times but... **HOW IS THIS WORKING?!**

He stops midair above me...  
What are you gonna do?

...

Oh, he's dropping some red, glowing crystal cu–

 ***BONK***

"Ouch, that hurt, stupid."  
Unsurprisingly, this complaint was left unheard.  
Surprisingly, the cube attached itself to my belly area with some belt...  
Oh, is this one of those HDD-inhibitors? Nepgear might want to–

 _HDD-inhibitor_...

 _Wonderful._ Thank you, Tails, and your _genius_ plan.

...

Yeah, bye, I'm going now.  
Aaaand, he grabs me with some robotic claw, and way too tight at that. There's no space for me to even move a tiny bit!

"Uh, guys, I could need some help here... please?" I yell over to where my friends are hiding.  
No response...

Eggman takes off with me helplessly hanging from his awkward flying device.  
As he does so, I can barely make out that Sonic and Tails are knocked out.  
There is only _one_ thing left to do!

Sigh in exasperation...

* * *

The robotic claw was detachable.  
So still in that thing, I was thrown into a cage _once again_.

This is so not worthy of the main-character!  
I'd tell him, but neither is he here nor can I actually speak 'cuz they taped my mouth.

Why?  
No clue.

...

Now that I think about it: There _is_ one thing Eggy didn't consider: Plot-convenience!

So... when's it gonna happen?

...

I'll sit here for a while... won't I?

* * *

"Looks like you didn't break out _this_ time." Mustache-Man walks into my field of view.  
My response is to blankly stare at him. Not that I had any other option.  
"I'm here to take your power. Any last wish?" He grabs through the bars of the cage and rips off the tape.

"Well, yes. **AUTHOR! PLOT-CONVIENCE!** "

 _-Uhm... There you go...-_

Suddenly a portal opens up and out comes a girl.  
She's about my height, has pink-purple shoulder-length hair, a green sleeveless shirt, yellow pants, a scarf the same color and knee-length purple boots. (Why the long description, me?)

The girl stylishly lands on the floor and flashes me a wide grin. "You called?"  
"Yes! Plot-convenience always happens when important characters need it most!" I shout happily.

She straightens herself, turns to the evil dude and cracks her knuckles.  
Then she draws a hand-gun with one hand, a katana with the other and simultaneously exclaims. "I am _hero_! And _heroes_ will defeat the evil and save those in need!"

"I have regrets..." Eggman says before he is attacked by the air-dashing girl.

* * *

"Bye!"  
"Bye-bye! You know where you can find me." The girl waves to me as she walks through the portal.  
"Yeah, I'll make sure to remember!"

The portal closes...  
Yeah, I really am not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

OooOooOoh! Eggman dropped some fancy remote thingy!  
 _'Dimension Remote Mk-IV'_ ... Looks like the right device!  
I gotta tell Sonic and Tails–

"Neptune! We're coming... to..." Sonic runs around the corner only to see me standing there. "Did you bust out yourself once again or–"  
"Nah, some chill girl appeared and beat Baldy and his robots up real good. And look just _what_ he left for us!" I explain and hold up the remote like it was a trophy.  
"Huh, neat." Sonic snatches the device away from to which I pout.  
"I found it first..."

"Let's tell Tails, maybe he knows how to use it..."  
"Sounds good. Somebody's ought to worry about me."  
"Somebody?"  
"Okay... Probably a couple dozen people... Actually, probably a couple thousand..."  
"Yeah... Let's make sure this goes quickly..."

"Bye the way, what is Eggman now?" Sonic asks as we are about to leave.  
"She said his breathing had been irregular, why?"  
"Well... As much as I hate him, I'd not want him to die... Let's get him."

* * *

 _ ***Deniz' PoV***_

I fly back to Planeptune the next day accompanied by my sister.  
Matt wanted to stay in Leanbox for _'a few reasons'_ as he put it...

The first person we meet when we enter the Planeptune Basilicom is Linda.  
"Hey." She greets us.  
"Yeah, hey." And we greet her as well.  
"Nepgear is in the living room, along with the others. The other candidates are currently here as well." She informs us.

Candidates plus Jonny...  
"What was Uni's first reaction to Jonny?" I ask out of interest.  
"Shoving a rifle in his face." Linda answers and pauses for a second. "Well, obviously. Nepgear and I had to step in before anybody got hurt."  
Fantastic.  
"A bad first impression is still an impression." Diana mutters to herself, yet it's audible to Linda and me.

After that conversation we walk towards the living room where Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Histy and Jonny are.  
They are playing that Smash-like game we had played before, though in teams of three.  
Nepgear, Uni and Histoire vs Rom, Ram and Jonny.

Jonny is hitting the buttons rather irritatedly while Uni repeatedly knocks his character off-stage.  
Meanwhile Nepgear and Histoire are juggling Rom and Ram around before smashing them into space.

There is no need to point out which team is winning by a fairly large margin.

When the three of us sit down on the pillows on the ground, none of them seems to even realize that somebody entered the room.  
They do when the timer ran out. "Deniz, Diana, Linda. I hadn't noticed you entering." Histoire is the first one though.

After exchanging greetings, another person enters the room, yawning: Nepgeo.  
Wearing nothing but underwear.  
In response Linda stands up, grabs her by the ear and pulls the pinkette probably to her sleeping-quarters.  
"That was a thing." Diana mutters.

It only takes a few seconds for them to return, this time Nepgeo is actually dressed in her usual black outfit.  
"I _ain't_ sorry. _You_ should be sorry for looking at me." You have no shame.

Before anybody could actually voice their thoughts, a heavy rumbling surprisingly shook the building.  
" **AHH!** What is happening?!" Nepgear shouts startled.  
While most are panicking and falling over, I instead stand still and deadpan. " _Why_ is it _always_ Planeptune?"

"Histoire?! What do we do?!" The purple CPU asks her oracle.  
"We–"  
Said Oracle is hit by a falling bookshelf, causing her to unconsciously drop to the ground.  
"Oh no..."  
"Histoire will be fine! We first need to find out what is happening." Uni suggests.  
Nepgear is meanwhile still staring at her downed Oracle...

"Actually... This is my nation... I have to do this." Nepgear says, clenching her fists  
The 'earth quake' seems to subside.  
"Any plan then, Captain Obvious?!" Her double asks clinging to Linda, who seemed to have no problem to stand still in a rocking building.  
"Yes. Linda, Geo, go and make sure the citizens are safe." The CPU points at them. "The rest of us will go and check what happened." We nod, activating HDD.  
"And me?" Jonny questions, slowly standing up.  
"Right. You should get out of here. Call the other nations if you can and request. And take Histoire with you. No knowing what might happen here..."

Nepgear... seems like you were finally able to step out of your sisters shadow...  
No use standing around. I need my daily dose of action!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The girl which saved Neptune is not my character. She's from an Indie-game. And a pretty unknown one at that. I doubt that anybody knowing the character will come across this story...  
And expect to wait a little longer for the next chapter than usual.**


	11. Chapter 11: (Heart) Bleed

We - Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, me and Diana - flew out of the Basilicom to check what is happening.  
The first things that should be noted is that the east wall is broken. Once again.  
And CFW Magic is flying around, destroying the city and attacking harmless citizens...

Yep. This is bad.

And my sister is about to explode.

" **B*TCH IS GONNA DIE!** "

And there she goes...  
"Come on, let's follow her." Uni suggests.  
Not like there is anything else to do.

" **MAGIC!** You– What have I told you?!" Diana yells at her.  
"I have realized something... I have no reason to do what you tell us to." Magic casually replies.  
"Oh, rebellious... But _that_ won't help you."  
Diana tries to attack Magic with a magic blast, which is simply absorbed by her.

My sister responds with a deadpan expression and saying: "...Oh, f*ck..."  
"Now... prepare to die!" Magic draws her scythe, ready to attack us.

"Not again..."  
"Is this seriously happening again?!"  
"Uh, oh..."  
" _Laaaaaame_..."  
"What even is life?"  
" _[Unrecognizable swearing]_ "

The other CPUs won't be able to come here in time, even if they were contacted...  
Yeah... it had to happen at some point...  
Though I didn't expect it to happen this soon.

" **DIE, FOOLISH CPUS!** " CFW Magic is about to strike us.  
All we do now is take a defensive pose and close our eyes, waiting for the impact...

" **NOT TODAY!** _ **CROSS COMBINATION!**_ "  
What? Who?  
A metallic clang resounds as Magic deadpans: "My scythe is not a boomerang..."

We slowly open our eyes again and I can't trust them...  
There is Neptune, in flesh-and-blood with active HDD, in a fighting stance in front of the now-disarmed CFW.  
"This ends here! _Neptune Br–_ "  
"You thought I'd come alone? How foolish of you..."  
Nothing happens...

"Where are those idiots?"  
"Oh, I waited for the perfect moment to re-enter the show. Meanwhile I called for help..." Neptune explains.  
"Help?" We all question.

"Down here! Those guys were desperately trying to hit me, while I hit them continuously. I had to deal with more difficult things!"  
"And I am here, just cause I can be."  
Looking down, I see a girl. She is about 1.5 meters tall, has pink-purple shoulder-length hair, a green sleeveless shirt, yellow pants, a scarf the same color and knee-length purple boots.  
Next to her is a boy, about the same height, blonde, spikey hair, blue shirt, red pants and scarf and metallic shoes.  
In close proximity to them, CFW Judge and Trick lie unconsciously on the ground, while Brave just sits there, legs and arms crossed.

"Wryn? And your rival? I thought you despised each other! Besides... how did you get here?" I question, ignoring Brave.  
"We talked about it... How do you know my name?" Wryn explains.  
"And why not mine?!" The blonde guy asks.  
"Not important." I dully answer.

"Ahem, I was kind of picking a fight..." Magic reminds us.  
"Well, now that you remind us..." Uni begins.  
"...you are alone..." Neptune continues.  
"...and we are nine people." And Diana finishes.  
"Additionally, you are unarmed." Nepgear points out.

"Oh... right... **FLEE–** Er– **TACTICAL RETREAT!** "  
Magic immediately produces an Escape button and hits it.  
Therefore she, along with the other (albeit unconscious CFWs), teleport away.

"Phew... Safe for now..." Nepgear sighs in relief. The damage done to the city is repairable and... nobody died. Probably. Nobody important at least.  
We all lower down to ground level and disable HDD.

" **NEPTUNE!** " " **JUNIOR!** " The sisters embrace each other in a hug.  
The rest of the Candidates also run over to hug Neptune.  
Except me.  
'cause I decided to walk over to chat with Wryn and the idiot until they were finished.

They finally break of their hug.  
"I missed you so much, sis"  
"I am happy to see you, too. Not that I missed you a lot..."  
"I missed you, Miss Neptune..."  
"Great! Now I am not the biggest dummy around anymore!"  
I am honestly not sure whether Ram just insulted herself, Neptune or both...

"So... where is that guy that stole my sister?"  
Oh, right... I am so f*cked...

Neptune obviously doesn't get an answer until she spots me herself.  
It looks like fire is burning inside her eyes, wrath against me...  
"Good luck. You'll need it." Wryn pats my should.

Neptune slowly starts walking towards me...  
"Uh... sis?" Nepgear starts talking to her sister.  
"Nobody is taking my sister." Neptune is completely ignoring her.  
"Sis?"  
"Nobody..."  
"Neptune?"  
"You are gonna pay for that..."

" **NEPTUNE!** " Nepgear suddenly snaps at her sister.  
Pretty much everybody (except Wryn and the guy) jump at that.  
Neptune also stops walking and instantly turns towards the source. "Whoa, Nep Jr.! What the heck? Why the shouting?"  
"Just _why_ do you think you may influence my life to that degree?" Nepgear yells back at her.  
"You're my beloved little sister–"  
"There is no need to protect me anymore! I can look after myself!"  
"Uh, well–"  
"If you think about it, I cared for you, supported you. But you? You put limits to whatever I was allowed to, mistreated me and... and now _this_. Neptune, there are limits - even for you! You are irresponsible, lazy and an airhead, while I try my best whenever I can. It is a wonder Planeptune still stood with _you_ as its CPU!"  
"..." Neptune was completely baffled. She just stood there and nobody else dared to say anything... until she spoke up herself. "Junior... Is that how you think about me?"  
"Yes. You just... disappear without any trace, then come back and think 'everything will be fine'... What if that wasn't the case? We thought you had died! And then you come back and your first action was going to be to decimate my boyfriend?"  
"...Uh... I am just a hindrance in the end... Maybe I should just go again. Come on, Wryn... We'll go..."

But the girl in question just crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Neptune. This is exactly what your sister is talking about: There is a problem, you choose the quickest and simplest way for yourself to solve that. Nevertheless, I will still leave. My job here is done."

And just like that, Wryn and her rival disappear into a portal which immediately closes as they step through.

"So then... what should I do?" Neptune sighs, turns away from us and sits down onto the street.  
"Do your job the way it's supposed to be done." Nepgear replies coldly and leaves towards the Basilicom.

Not saying any more words, the other Candidates (and my sister) leave, sad looks on their faces.  
Just I am split between actually following Nepgear or talking to Neptune.

I decide to do the latter.

Therefore I walk over to Neptune and sit down next to her.  
The streets are still empty from the 'onslaught' that occurred.  
"What do _you_ want?" She asked without looking at me.  
"You're still my friend, you know?"  
"...You think the same way, don't you?"  
"She said the truth, there is no denying that."  
"Yeah, that is the truth... but the truth can hurt more than lies..."  
"Goin' all poetic now, too? You're totally not acting like yourself."  
"Heh, you're probably right 'bout that. Everything's usually sunshine and rainbows with me, huh?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. You're making everyone's day just that tiny bit more enjoyable."  
"I do? I thought people were thinking about me as rather annoying."  
"Well, both is true. The latter mostly when the former is inappropriate."  
"You think I should change something about that?"  
"Honestly, no. You're you and that's fine the way it is. Though, you should at least do your work and make sure Histy isn't burning her processor one day."  
"You know what? You're right! I am the main character _(in the games)_ and that shall never change!" Neptune shouts and jumps up rather suddenly.  
"That's the spirit!" I stand up and pat her shoulder. "...Uh, you _do_ want an epic re-appearance to the public later, don't you? Then we rather make sure you're not recognized on the way back to the Basilicom."  
"Heck yeah!"

I hand Neptune some blue sweater I have on me and thus we make our way back towards the Basilicom...

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in another Gamindustri, different from ours...***_

"It's... funny, really... I was trying to save her this whole time, but I had to kill her in the end..."  
A blood stained sword, radiating a powerful aura, drops to the ground, along with a few tears while somebody starts sobbing...

* * *

 **A/N  
I add the most obscure references ever...  
And then I sit there, wondering whether people will even understand them...  
So I thought 'No, they will not', and named the referenced characters.  
As for the last paragraph... I have no idea what I am gonna do with that.  
Maybe I'll come back to it in 13 chapters.  
And I'd still appreciate feedback. Or anything, really. Grammar, spelling, whatever. I want to improve.**


	12. Chapter 12: Exchanging Information

Neptune and I have walked about half the way to the Basilicom already when I realize something:  
"Uh, Neptune... One of my friends from my world is... well _'here'_... and he ran off to escape the city..."  
"Huh, so what? He's gonna come back, won't he?"  
"That is, if he can orientate himself..."  
"Come on, the Nep-Tower is visible from Leanbox. He will find back here."  
"Oh, you don't know Jonny–"

I stop in the midst of my sentence as I see a figure stumbling out of the building...  
That figure is Jonny with the still unconscious Histoire on his back.

Well, so much for that.

Jonny looks around and spots me. As he begins to walk, I motion him to stop.  
Instead, we walk over to him.  
"It took you _this_ long to escape the building?" I question.  
"Have you seen how _tall_ this thing is?!" He responds panting.  
"Have _you_ seen the elevator."  
"... Nope."

A collective facepalm ensues.  
When Jonny lowers his hand, he realizes that another person is there.  
"Who's that? Haven't seen her leave with you."  
"I am Neptune, the most awesome protagonist you can imagine!"  
Jonny responds with a confused look before actually introducing himself.  
"Okay then... I am Jonny. Some dude who has no idea what is going on here."

Fairly accurate, I would say...

Histoire is shifting a little... Is she waking up?  
"Urgh... What– **NEPTUNE?!** " Yep. She woke up.  
"Histy! I missed ya, too!"  
"You really returned! What a relief... Jonny, you may let go of me now."  
"Uh, right..."

The tome then continues floating on her own.  
Neptune enthusiastically speaks up. "Surely a lot of stuff has happened since I mysteriously disappeared! How 'bout we talk about that first and then I plan my epic reappearance?"  
"Of course... Uh, actually, would you fill me in what happened while I was unconscious?" Histoire responds.  
"Let's at least _use the elevator_ and get back into the Basilicom..." I suggest, mocking my friends who pouts in response.

* * *

"Gotcha."  
We just have finished our explanation and Neptune... understood everything?  
"Guess I gotta tell ya my side of the story."  
"Go ahead."

* * *

"What was the kidnappers name again?" I question once Neptune is done with her explanation.  
She skipped all the names and it seemed a little too familiar to me.  
"Uh... Eggman or something."  
"Is the blue dude's name Sonic by chance?" Jonny asks.  
"Yep, that was it."  
"..." Jonny and I have nothing left to say.

The CPU and Histoire seem to be a little confused by both the fact that we guessed the name correctly and that we were now silent.  
"What is it?" The Oracle worriedly asks.  
"Basically the same thing reason because of which I was stumped when Neptune flew into my room." I explain.  
"You know, now that you mention it... Didn't I play one of those games when I was stuck there?" Neptune realizes.

Yep, she did. TBW, Chapter 5. She played Sonic Lost Worlds.  
I don't say that out loud though, instead I simply nod.

"She's not the brightest candle, is she?" My friend points out.  
"Ouch, that was mean... Then again, you're probably right." The CPU deadpans.

Histoire clears her throat. "Anyhow... where is Nepgear? Shouldn't she have returned by now?"  
"I highly doubt that something happened to her. It'd be real lame if somebody was kidnapped so quickly again." Neptune says calmly.

"I wouldn't. I mean, she's always with DP–"  
I smack Jonny on the back on his head for that comment.  
"It was a joke!" He complains.

 _ ***SLAM***_

Speak of the devil.  
After madly slamming the door open, Nepgear walks up to me, grab me by my arm and drags me off, not looking at anybody else as she does.  
This whole situation seems weird to everybody, including me.

Before we turn the corner, I can make out that my sister, Nepgeo and Linda have also returned.  
...And my sister does the same with Jonny as Nepgear with me...

What the hell is going on?

Anyways, she drags me all the way into her room and throws (yes, throws) me onto her bed.  
Getting out of the uncomfortable position I landed in, I sit down on the edge of the bed.  
"Nepgear, what is up? You don't seem... happy, I guess?"  
The girl closes the door.  
"Uh, sorry... I am just a little... _*sigh*_ "  
She sits down next to me and covers her face with her hands.  
"I overreacted a little back there, huh?"  
"By dragging me off, or by yelling at your sister?" I snicker.  
"I meant the latter, though probably both cases." She sighs...  
"I talked with your sister about it, she's fine. She even promised to do her work more diligently."  
"Do you really think she's gonna change in that regard?"  
"Honestly... No."

It it just then, that the door to the room slowly creaks open to reveal Neptune, not looking all too happy.  
"Histy told me, I lost my title as the CPU of this nation while I was gone... And it's you now."  
"It were almost three weeks, people thought you were dead and... honestly, I have done the work better than you did, right." Her sister reasons.  
"Not to dishearten you but... she's right about that." I agree.  
"Yeah, Histy told me. Like I said. I feel like it's probably better this way anyways."

The shorter girl stretches and shows a peace-sign.  
"Enough with the moody talk, I am back in business!"  
"If you're like that, ask Histy about the work that is left to be done." Nepgear suggests  
"Got it!"  
And off she goes...

"Was she abducted by aliens, too?" I deadpan.  
"...You can talk well to people, you know that?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You got Neptune, to _do work_. By talking to her."  
I say nothing else in response.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in another Gamindustri, different from ours...***_

A girl trots down the streets on rainy day, all alone. Her hood is barely enough to cover her from the rain, yet her tears are clearly visible.  
People are sparse and don't seem to recognize the person walking among them.  
"The evil is defeated... but it doesn't feel like I truly won..."

"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" An old guy suddenly talks to the girl.  
She jumps a little before turning to face the man. "Well... yes, I did..."  
"I feel like I could help you."  
"You think so? I highly doubt it... There is more to it than I would tell anybody..."  
"Oh, trust me, will ya? Tryin' won't hurt."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Not only short but also extremely delayed...  
Why? I started work on a fan-game. I am gonna leave it at that as there are mostly just drafts yet.  
Also, Mugen Souls. That game is freaking weird. And some MMORPG. And school.  
Yeah, I am busy. Bare with it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Prepare for Ink

After we recovered from the initial shock of _Neptune doing work without objecting_ , everything seemed fine once again...

Then my phone rings.  
Matt.

...

I never gave him my number and it's not on Skype.  
How is he in my contact list?

"At least it's not your mother." Nepgear jokes.  
"Yeah. She is not really friendly with... anybody."

I pick up the call.

 _"Whazzup, mate?"_ Matt asks through the phone.  
"Hey. I should probably be asking."  
 _"Yeah, you're right 'bout that. By the way, I love it here!"_  
"That's good to hear. So why'd you call?"  
 _"May I stay here?"_  
"You should ask Vert about that... And your parents."  
 _"Both said they wouldn't mind if I stayed for a while."_

Didn't they have school or something... Never mind.

"Then why'd you call me?"  
 _"Honestly, dunno. Boredom."_

Silence...

"'t was nice talking to you. Bye."  
 _"Yeah, bye!"_

So that just happened.

"Your friends are pretty random." Nepgear states.  
"Random, but not as random as some of yours." I point out.  
"You might actually be right about that. Hehe–"

 _ ***RING!***_

 _This_ time it's my mother.

"I ain't picking that call up." I state, set the phone to vibrate mode and store it.  
"Actually... I am fine with that. She doesn't seem like an all too nice person."  
"She's not _that_ bad usually. Though I had my reasons to not invite friends–"

Jonny storms into the room, falling over in an attempt to stop.  
That doesn't seem to take him out, so he quickly stands up and rattles down whatever he has to say.  
"Lookatthiscuzitsweirdandnobodyhasanyideawhythisishappeninginthefirstplace!" At the same time he frantically points at his own phone.

While I couldn't understand what he said (and neither seemed my girlfriend), I quickly understand what he was trying to tell us.

"Squid-Humans?" Nepgear looks at the picture with a puzzled expression.  
"Actually... they look like Inklings and Octarians... and they are fighting." I point out.  
"Uh, what are they?" She asks again.  
"...Squid-Humans. From a video game."  
"Oh, okay."

 _From a video game._

I slowly get up.  
"Jonny, where was this picture taken?"  
"Uh, Tokyo... I think."  
"Looks like we'll be visiting Japan."  
The pinkette also stands up in response.

I turn towards her and tell her. "I feel like you should rather spend time with your sister, don't you think? It's been weeks. For us at least."  
"I guess your right about that..."

"And I will spend some time with my own sister... Speaking of whom... where is Diana?" I ask.  
Jonny is quick to answer that question. "Changing clothes."

"If I had to guess, that has to do with whatever she did with you."  
"Your guess would be right."  
"Then I won't ask."  
"You better not."

* * *

I, Diana and Jonny (who actually wanted to come with us for a change) are ready to fly off towards Leanbox as Matt will definitely want to _go on an adventure!_  
That sounded more epic when I thought about it...

"Jonny, just... just close your eyes. It's not that bad if you do." I suggest.  
"Well, if you say so."  
"Or look up. _I_ want to carry you." Diana tells him with a smirk.

Jonny is quick to wave that idea of though. "...I'm fine. I'll close them."  
"'kay~"

 **"** _ **Access!**_ **"** My sister and I exclaim, activating our HDD.

Diana is quick to pick Jonny up and dash off before me.  
My friend is yelling in fear... probably didn't expect that.  
Sighing, I dash after them.

* * *

 _ ***Neptune's PoV***_

The door to my room slowly opens.  
I look up from my stack of paper-work and turn towards the sound.  
Oh, it's Nepgear.

"Hey, Jr. How you doin'?" I wave at her.  
"I'm fine. And how are you?" She asks as she pulls a chair next to me and sits down on it.  
"No probs whatsoever. Feeling fine as always."  
"Are you sure about that because..." She points at the paper in front of me.  
"I guess I did realize that I needed to do my work. Even if I am just the Candidate now."  
"You are still way stronger than me."  
"Come on, that's not true. You have saved us and defeated the Deity of Sin on your own."  
"He, you're right about that."  
"Besides, the presiding CPU is always slightly stronger."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Who do you think collects more shares?"  
"Yeah... You are really not acting like yourself."  
"Oh, come on. I have to be serious sometimes too, you know?"  
Nepgear chuckles. "You never seemed like you tried."  
I pat her shoulder. "Did you just come here to talk with me?"  
"Uh, no. I wanted some more details about what happened to you on... uh, _Mobius_ , was it?"  
"Sure." I reply happily. "What exactly do you want to know?"  
"Do you know how that Wryn-girl found you?"  
"I never really thought about that... I suppose it was plot-convenience. Oh, idea. Lemme call her."  
"Before you do that, something else... Did something seem... off about that world?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"In Deniz' dimension there have suddenly appeared video game characters..."  
"Ya think that might be connected?"  
"Well, yes. I mean, it's odd... Why does this happen?"  
"Jr. I am Neptune. I ain't think about that kind of stuff."  
"You usually don't do any work either."  
"Hehe, good point." I sheepishly reply. "Though Wryn was kind of... how do I put it... _game-breaking_?"  
"Mmh..." My sister puts a hand to her chin. "Like, bringing a character from a game somewhere he doesn't belong and therefore violates the rules of that game?"  
"Uhm... yeah, probably." I keep quiet about the fact, that didn't really understand what she was trying to tell me.

"This may be a significant problem..." Another voice comes from the door. Oh look, it's Histy!  
"What if somebody came here, and he is able to overpower us without any issue?" She sighs. "This is not good..."  
"Nah, don't worry. I haven't seen a lot of games with stat-values even close to us." I wave off her worries.  
"There surely are. And we have no way to counter-act that..." Histy sighs once more.  
"Well, what _can_ we do Histoire?" Nepgear asks.  
"I'd say pray... But to whom?" And Histy sighs for the 3rd time...

* * *

 _ ***Deniz' PoV***_

"Oh my gosh, Matt, put on some proper clothing if you wanna come with us!" I complain.  
"No. This is easy and comfy to wear." He crosses his arms.  
"Then put on freaking shorts! And a shirt!"  
"Okay, okay..." Matt throws his hands up dramatically and walks into 'his' room. " _Jeez!_ "

We (minus Diana) just sigh in response.

"Yup, that's Matt..."

A few seconds later he comes out, in proper clothing.

"Anything else you are missing, Matt?" Jonny asks him.  
"Well–"  
Matt doesn't get to answer as he is immediately interrupted by Jonny. "Good. Let's go."

Diana and I are still in HDD from the flight here, so we just pick them up and fly back towards Planeptune.

...

Why did we bring Jonny here in the first place?

Ah, never mind.

* * *

Time skip...  
Histoire opened a portal, Neptune and Nepgear waved us good-bye, Nepgeo ran Matt over (and didn't excuse herself) while Linda facepalmed because of that.  
The green-haired girl also asked whether she could join us... so Nepgeo pushed Jonny over the railing of the balcony.  
So... well, now Jonny is in the hospital (I don't even know how he survived a fall from a height of 1km) and Linda is coming with us instead...

" _*sigh*_ Ready everybody?" Histoire asks, sighing from the turn of events.  
"I suppose so." I answer.  
"Good then. Be careful."  
"Will be, just make sure the city won't be burning down 'cuz I ain't there to do some work." Linda says as she turns away.  
"Gotcha, I'll be doin' mah work." Neptune replies.  
"Geo. You will feel my wrath once I return." Diana says in a dull tone, to which Nepgeo gulps. "F*cking noted down."  
Matt is just stretching.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in another Gamindustri, different from ours...***_

"I am back..." The girl enters the tall building in the center of the city.  
"Right... nobody is here. My friends work and she just left to check on another nation..."  
She sighs and continues walking up the stairs instead of using the elevator.  
"But... That vendor gave me this... Maybe it will help me... Maybe it won't..."

She stops and sits down onto the stairs.  
"And if it doesn't... I will manage it..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the delay...  
I am making a fan-game. Still, I will finish this story.  
Regarding the fan-game... If you want to get involved, PM me. I'll give you more details and I'd appreciate any help.**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrived in Japan

We come out in the 'front-yard' of the house. To not inform my mother.

"Back here... Has been a while, hasn't it?" Linda is the first to say something once we stepped through the portal.  
"For you. I and my brother have been here just a few days ago." Diana responds.  
"I haven't been here before." Matt points out.

"No matter-what, there's no use standing around. So let's go already." I suggest.  
They nod, so Diana and I enable HDD, before picking Matt and Linda up respectively.

"How long's this gonna take?" The green-haired girl asks pretty much immediately after we took off.  
"Might take a few hours actually... Well, it's still rather early _here_ and I doubt that those... _'squids'_ will go anywhere." I reply.  
"Whoa, that's some distance. How do you come to the conclusion though that they won't move?"  
"They usually fight for areas by inking the area, Turf War."  
"...Won't that be a problem?"  
"Nah, the ink is disappearing by itself after some time."  
"That... seems kind of pointless..."  
"I know." I deadpan.

* * *

Time _flies_ as we make progress. I sometimes notice people looking after us, though I doubt that they will any air-force after us.  
Now that I think about it, I gotta ask Linda something.

"Linda, may I ask a question?"  
"Sure, go ahead. Not like I have _anything_ else to do."  
"Why were you not in prison?" I ask.  
"Actually, I don't know. Nepgear might have stood in for me, so they wouldn't look for me. But I don't really know for sure..." Linda replies.  
"Huh? Might be it though."

It's silent for a few seconds.

"How far are we?" Matt suddenly asks.  
"Do I look like I have in-built GPS?" I sarcastically question.  
"Y-yes?" He answers.  
"Really, Matt?"  
"Yes, really."

Dammit, Matt. Dammit.

* * *

"Land in sight! Set sail ahead, Captain!" Why, Matt? **WHY?!**

Japan was finally in sight... Still...  
"Matt, _shut up_."

* * *

We have lowered to a height just above the buildings.  
Matt opened a map on his phone to help us find the exact spot.

"It should be close-by... Just a little–"  
He is interrupted by gun-shots, also causing us to halt.  
Looking down, we can see broken windows...

"That's a bank..." Linda points out. Yeah... Good thing _one of us_ seems to speak Japanese...  
Bank?  
"Looks like we've got something more important on our hands first." I say.  
"Justice will swift. Justice will be painful." Diana adds.  
"Hopefully Justice will be delicious, too... I'm starving..." God dammit, Matt.  
"Justice first, lunch second." Linda explains and jumps down...

You know, the ground is still a couple dozen meters down...  
She'll be fine.

Still, the rest of us lowers down more slowly.  
The green-haired girl didn't seem to blindly run in either.  
"We need a plan first..." She tells us.  
It doesn't take long for me to come up with something: "Plan: Matt is staying here. Diana disarms them. Attack."  
"Sounds good."

...

"People, we would like some personal space."  
A crowd has gathered around us as we spoke... For more than obvious reasons...  
I disable my wings, as they aren't need right now, and so does Diana shortly afterwards.

The crowd doesn't seem to dissipate...  
" **MOVE!** " Linda takes the drastic approach and forcefully pushes the people aside.  
I sigh and we closely follow her, doing the same if still necessary.

Except Matt. He's unable to quickly progress through the masses.

Once we get closer to the bank though, the people stay back.  
They start to mutter to each other once they see us walking towards the building in question.

Cue Linda stepping in first, iron pipe in hand.  
The two of us step in shortly after and take positions next to her, I have drawn my weapon by now as well.  
Surprisingly, there are no hostages to be seen.

The dozen masked bandits (cliche much) have noticed us, stopped doing whatever they were doing and raised their weapons.  
Whatever they say, I cannot understand it.  
Linda can though and therefore replies (I think).

The sound of a gun-shot and the shattering glass behind me is not a good sign either way.  
My sister takes this as her sign and flicks her left wrist up, disarming the bandits in the process with whatever power she has.

"Who wants to go first?" Diana asks, cracking her knuckles.  
The thugs are obviously irritated by _what_ just happened.  
No matter what, the first one quickly springs into action and takes a mad leap at my sister.  
Shortly after, another one jumps at Linda and one at me.

Three more bandits wanting to help their companions were hit by the former ones smashing into them.  
 _[Insert K.O. sound effect]_

The remaining six just look at their fallen friends...  
"You have two, **TWO** options: Surrender or **MEAT MY PIPE!** " Linda... _'offers'_.  
Said thugs immediately raise their hands and freeze in place.

"Should we wait until the authorities arrive– Oh... they're here." I say as I turn towards the door to face a police-man. Closely behind him is Matt, flashing me a thumbs-up.  
"This visitor told us about what you've been doing... We are grateful for what you've done but please restrain from enforcing laws by yourself."  
As he talks about two dozen officers run past us. Most put the criminals in handcuffs while a few look for the people that supposedly were in the building.  
" _Who_ do you think we are? What about the fight between the squid and octopus kids?"  
"A trio of teenagers. And... we..."

Sighing, I re-enable my wings, shortly followed by the blunette. We now hover closely above the ground.  
"What?" is all the police-man can muster. Therefore Linda has a victorious smirk on her face.  
"Look, we've got no time to explain so tell us where the seafood fight is." She requests.  
"Just down the road... I don't have the time for this..." He points at the path towards the left.  
"Thank yo–"  
I cut off my sentence as I notice somebody with flat orange hair being lead away...  
Because that ain't hair...

"Stop." I demand.  
"Huh, why?" The officer questions.  
"That's one of those inklings..."

Said inkling turns to face me before escaping from the grip of the currently distracted officer holding it, uh, _her_ and running off.  
 _Too bad_ Linda and Diana are there to stop her by taking hold of her arms.  
I float over.

"If you can understand me, we won't hurt you." The inkling nods.  
"Will you promise not to run?" She nods again.  
Diana and Linda release her after that. The inkling does not make any attempt to run.  
Now that I get a good look, she's only about one meter tall... Not surprising. Black jacket, black pants, black sneakers.  
"Can you speak?"  
"Wow, thought you'd never ask about that. My name is Viola.~" She speaks in a high-pitched, sing-sang voice.  
"Deniz." "Diana." "Linda." We all tell her our names as well.

"Uh, sorry–" An officer wants to interrupt our conversation.  
"No, she's coming with _us_." Diana says in a dangerous tone.  
"Y-yes." The officer immediately takes fife steps back.

"I got off-tracked... Dunno how I ended up in there... I should probably return...~" Viola says before starting to head of in the direction the officer had pointed us in before.  
We follow after her.  
Where's Matt– Oh there, right next to Viola.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I legitimately started up Splatoon and looked for the first female inkling that appeared with orange 'hair'. And that's how the name came to be.  
About the fan-game: I put it to the lowest priority until after Christmas, the release of VII and the finishing of this fan-fiction.  
Until then... contact me if you want to help. I will organize something until then.**


	15. Chapter 15: Well, that was easy

As we are walking towards the 'battle' field, Viola carelessly skids along in front of us.  
It's kinda nice to see somebody this carefree... Then again, she's not exactly human...  
Diana and I have also deactivated HDD because it was no longer necessary and would only attract people.

And Matt hasn't complained...  
Wait...  
"Matt, I thought you were starving. What's up with that?" I ask as I turn my head back to where we came from.  
Oh. Freaking world-dominating fast food chain.  
"Yeah, I get it... Where'd you get that magazine fr–" I stop my sentence when I look at the cover of that magazine...

The sudden interrupting makes Linda and my sister also look at the magazine Matt is holding.  
He is then knocked over - resulting in a loud thud - by the former, who is also taking said magazine and rips into pieces.

The sound of somebody hitting the ground and paper being ripped into pieces makes Viola stop in her tracks as well and look at the scene with a confused expression.  
 _"There goes my money..."_ Matt complains with his face still hugging the floor.

The only thing I do in response is facepalm.

* * *

We didn't explain the situation to Viola for _reasons_.  
We also _forced_ Matt to never talk about it ever again.

"The turf should be right here.~" The Inkling explains as she rounds the corner. "Yup, it's... here...~"  
We also round the corner to find out that 'battle' is not anywhere close to an appropriate term anymore.  
Everybody was just derping around... but...  
"Why are there Inklings _and_ Octarians on both sides? Aren't you enemies?" I ask.  
"We were, we sorted that out.~ But how did it turn into a squid party?!~" Viola seems frustrated at the latter fact.

She then walks up to the closest orange Inkling and asks him about what happened as we stand on the sidelines.  
When they are done talking, she comes back to us with a twitching eye.  
"There's no judge.~"

"Don't you think that should've been the first thing to check?" Linda shakes her head.  
"Well... Now that you say it...~" Viola nudges her head to the left.  
"Wow, you sounded like me right then." Matt points out.  
"Pervert.~"  
"...I have no counter-statement... How do you even know? We never told you."  
"Originally, I was kidding.~ But this is great black-mail material.~"  
"Everybody knows. There is no way to black-mail him with that information." Diana explains.  
"Still.~"

"We had another problem before..." I point out.  
"Oh, right.~ Any volunteers?~" Viola turns to the entire and group.  
"I would. I kind of learned to."  
" _Great!~_ Now go and determine the winner so we can leave.~"

As she says that, she already pushes me towards the turf.

It's completely orange with random purple splatters...  
"Orange wins. You could have done that yourself, couldn't you?"  
"Nope.~"  
"You do know how to get back?"  
"Nope.~"  
"You do know where you are?"  
"Nope.~"  
"Then what do you know?"  
"That this ain't Inkopolis.~"  
"Could you gather the others? We need to get you somewhere else..." I sigh and walk back to our group as Viola enters the battle field to re-group.

Then she is shot in the face...  
I'll fast-forward that...

* * *

As it seems, Viola is the only Inkling who can speak English.  
That does only complicate things slightly as - you may be able to guess - Viola simply translates accordingly. I suppose she does at least...  
The only thing we really told them is that they cannot 'play' here and for the same reason should come with us. To the Hyperdimension that is until we find a way to return them.  
Additionally, Viola confirmed that they have no idea of how they got here.

But one question is still open...  
Can we move a dozen entities (including ourselves) through the same portal?  
"We would need to call Histy anyways. I'll quickly do it..."  
I pull out my phone and call the Planeptune Oracle.

 _"This is Histoire. Is it you, Deniz?"_ She answers the phone pretty much immediately.  
"Yes, it's me. We found the Inklings and Octarians. It was not that much of an issue." I reply.  
 _"I actually wanted to call you just now. But if you're done already, we should return you first. How many–"_  
"A total of eight and us four." I interrupt her.  
 _"Hang on... Might take a few seconds..._ (-_-)/ _"_

Almost three minutes later, a portal opened up, looking the same as usual.

 _"There you go. Now enter quickly._ (''o_o) _"_  
"Gotcha." I turn to the group. "Let's go."

Viola stretches her arm out towards the portal and runs at it.  
The other Inklings and Octarians imitate her action.

"Well, those kids are surely alive." Linda states.  
"I can agree with that." Diana says.  
"We should enter as well." I point out.  
"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

We come out on the other side of the portal seeing Nepgear, Neptune and Histoire already waiting for us.  
Well, Neptune is like **'KAWAII!'** and jumps around the Inklings.  
That action is creeping them out by the way.

"I'll go back to work then. I'm not needed here anymore." Linda walks past the group.  
"I'm gonna visit Jonny, bye." Matt just 'poofs' away.  
"And I'll make sure Matt doesn't do anything stupid." Diana leaves as well.

"Would you please stop that, Miss... uh...?~ It's creeping us out.~" Viola pleads at Neptune.  
"But you're looking so cute!" Neptune pouts but complies.  
"Who are you anyways?~ My name is Viola.~ They're names don't matter.~" She points at the her companions.  
"Not like they'll appear regularly anyways. The name is Neptune and I'm the CPU of Planeptune, this lovely nation of purple progress! ...Er, at least I was..."  
"That's me now. I'm Nepgear, her younger sister."  
"And I am Histoire, the Oracle of this nation. I help them with their work."  
"Nice meeting you.~"

"By the way, Histoire, you said you wanted to call me anyways?" I ask the Oracle.  
"Ah, right. Noire called. She wanted you to come alone, but didn't tell me why. Additionally, she sounded really angry. You better hurry. (-_-)"  
"Uh... I have just met her once in person and she is mad at me? _*sigh*_ Then, bye. Again." I spoke frustrated.

I activated HDD but before I flew off I added: "Make sure those kids don't color the city."  
"Eh, sure." Neptune responded.  
"You probably want to drink something. May I offer you something?" Nepgear is friendly as ever.

Just that 7 out of 8 don't understand anything she says.  
Still, I better get going. To Lastation it is!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't even have an excuse this time.  
Except writer's block. This chapter was written over the course of 3 days...  
Additionally, statistics (like views) were broken for some time, which kind of irritated me at first...**


	16. Chapter 16: Plz

As I fly I off, I realize that Nepgeo was missing.  
I look down to see her brutally kicking an unconscious female body...

There better be an interesting story linked to it.  
I doubt it though, just 'cause it's Geo.

Whatever. Straight to Lastation, I better hurry.  
I wonder what Noire is up to...

* * *

'Straight to Lastation' I said... Duh.

I missed the part where I would fly over the Gamindustri Graveyard.  
That wouldn't be a problem if the CFWs weren't plotting anything.  
At least we suppose they do.

If they don't spot me it shouldn't be a problem...  
Where are they anywa–  
"Boo!"

"WHA?!" The sudden voice right behind me snapped me out of my thoughts, scaring me and almost making me drop from the sky.  
I catch myself and turn to see CFW Judge.  
Well, sh*t. Gotta go fast!  
I turn around once more and dash towards Lastation as fast as I f*cking can!

" **CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY!** "  
He's not giving up this fast, expected but still!

...

He's coming closer!

...

There comes his hammer!  
 **NONONONONONO!**

" **SWAG!** "

 _ ***THUMP***_

* * *

 _ ***SMASH***_

Slightly dizzy, I float away from the now-smashed wall of an abandoned Lastation building...  
I lower to the ground and deactivate HDD because, to be honest, I can't take a lot more.

At least I got here somewhat faster and Judge is no longer following...

Who am I kidding? This was horrible...

Then I drink a Nep Bull.  
Tastes awful, but it's refreshing. Especially HP-wise.

So where is the Basilicom?

* * *

I enter the Lastation Basilicom.  
Nobody at the counter.  
I'll just go up and look for somebody.

So I hit the elevator button...

Elevator comes down, I get in, hit the button for the living quarters, wait until the doors close, the elevator is at the right floor and the doors open once more.

So where is Noire's room...  
It seems like I'll be looking for a while...  
At least the rooms seem to be labeled.

...

'Noire's office - Please knock'  
This should be it. And it didn't take that long.  
I knock at the door as the label says.

"W-Who's there? I am busy!" Noire asks loudly from the other side of the door.  
"Deniz. You wanted me to come here." I reply.  
"J-Just a moment!"

I hear some shuffling from the other side of the door...  
"It's not a real secret to me, you know." I say dryly.  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"Whatever. Just open the door when you're done..."

About five minutes later Noire finally opens the door wearing her usual clothing.  
"Come in."  
I give a slight nod and enter at her invitation.

She closes the door behind us.  
We stand facing each other.  
" **PERVERT!** " _***SLAP***_

Now... I lay on the ground... slightly dizzy.  
And confused.  
And _the f*ck_ just happened.

"Uh... What... What did I do?" I question still on the ground.  
" **YOU KNOW WHAT!** "  
"Seriously... This is the second time we meet... What did I do?"  
"T-That game!"  
Uhhh... Oh...  
"You definitively have the wrong impression of me." With some difficulty, I pull myself up once more.  
I dust myself off and continue. "I would still play the games without the fan-service, honestly."  
She gives me this serious stare...  
I go on. "I judge people primarily on the way they act, not how they look. Why do you think I spend most of my time in Planeptune rather than Leanbox? Besides the game-play is fun and challenging. Maybe repetitive at times, but I don't care."

"Fine then." She replies.  
"Anything else you might want from me?"  
"You... want to see... my new cosplay outfit?" Noire immediately blushes.  
"...If it's nothing weird. Else, you could also ask your sister."  
" _Nobody_ should know about this."  
"She does." I dryly respond.  
"S-She d-does?!"  
"Yes."

Silence.

I break the silence. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

 _ ***Neptune's PoV***_

Gotta admit, I expected a group of eight humanoid squids and octopuses that don't even understand 99% of what we try to tell 'em to be more chaotic than I when bored.

Well, that sucks. Thought that there'd be some more fun 'round here for now.  
Meh, better for us that way.  
Probably wouldn't wanna try and lecture a group of twelve-year-olds.  
That's how old they are, right?

Okay, who am _I_ to question that. I don't even know _my own_ age.  
That's kinda weird now that I think 'bout it.

Ehh, where were we?

" _*snore*_ " x6  
All of the seafood besides the instrument (Viola) and one octopus fell asleep in the living room.  
Out of sheer boredom.

Why'd those not fall asleep?  
Viola can obviously chat with us and the octopus seems to at least understand most of it.  
And we're bashing each other off-screen in a game once more.  
And we're really freaking loud.  
And still, they snore like we don't even exist.

Then again, this is the Hyperdimension, where we throw logic out the window and kawaii girls rule the world.

Gosh, I really miss being the real CPU of Planeptune already.  
And there hasn't even happened anything real interesting since my return.

Besides tentacle people.

But that's not really related to that.

"Team Yellow wins!" The game shows the results screen.  
Speaking of tentacle people, they win.

Me and Nep Jr. were REKT.  
I can't even be mad at anybody. It was really close.

It looked like we were winning... and then, double DAir.  
Dem meteor-attacks though.

And we immediately start the next match.  
Rest and breaks are over-rated anyways.  
Look at Vert! She's still looking like the day we met her and at times she's not sleeping for weeks 'cuz she's non-stop-playing some MMORPG once again!

...

Okay, rest is probably not a too bad thing at times...

 **BUT!** Now it's not the time!

 _ ***DOUBLE EXPLOSION SFX***_

...

There go our first stocks...

I sigh heavily as the other two perform taunts.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in another Gamindustri, different from ours...***_

A few weeks later, when the girl sits at her desk, paper-work in front of her.  
"She's still not back...  
It's been at least two weeks. Three? Four?  
I don't know. All I know is, that everything is going downhill since the day everything should be right again..."

The girl sighs in frustration.

"And... I have to handle all of it...  
I thought I could but... _I can't._ There is no way I can.  
I have tried... Tried so hard... For naught..."

She turns her view towards the sword that leans against the wall.  
It doesn't seem to have been used in the last few weeks as it is already gathering dust.

She then looks at a small machine with a single button on her desk.

"But would that really solve any of the problems I currently have?  
It'd probably be for the better. For everybody.  
I shouldn't be here. I am no-use to anyone."

The girl rests her head on the desk.

"But for now... I will try to handle it..."

She falls asleep quickly after, exhaustion overcoming her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I had a lot of fun writing the Neptune section of this chapter.  
And the chapter is too short once again...  
And before anybody asks whether I'm a brony, the answer is no.  
Also...  
 _"UNDERTAAAALEE AIAIAIAIAAYAYAYAYAY"_ -somebody  
I got around to playing Undertale. Fun game, though I gotta admit–  
 _"Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything."_  
–that game.**


	17. Chapter 17: Back to Planeptune at last

_***Deniz' PoV***_

Noire put the outfits on in a separate room. There was nothing too weird.  
One of them though was a purple one-piece suit without legs or arms with golden lines running down the sides. There were also angel wings attached to it.  
... Looked familiar, that's why I am mentioning it.  
And she gave me an outfit as well. Red hat with a white front, black shirt, red pants, green scarf and a black wig with a green headset...  
In my size.

I didn't question it though.

I'm not wearing it right now though. I instead stored it in my inventory.  
And I'm flying back to Planeptune right now.  
Not on the straight path though. I learned from the last time...

I can still feel the impact...

I wonder what the girls are up to.

* * *

 _ ***Nepgear's PoV***_

 _*snore*_

They... all fell asleep.  
Aww...

I wonder when Deniz will return though, he's been gone for some time now.

"Why are they asleep?" Linda walks into the room with a confused look on her face.  
"Probably exhausted from... doing nothing and gaming... You're probably done with your work, right?" I quickly switch the topic because... I don't know.  
"Yeah, I am."

Silence...

"Let's just get a drink." I suggest.  
"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 _ ***Deniz' PoV***_

Probably chaos now that Neptune's back.  
Uh... this might take a little longer...

But it's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?  
Flowers are blooming, birds are singing...

And on days like these...

...I had to 'capture' a bunch of Inklings and Octarians, watch a girl cosplay and fly at least a couple of hours through the sky, being bored and separated from my girlfriend.

Not my favorite day thus far...  
Well... it's almost evening.  
Not a too good day.

* * *

I land on the Basilicom's balcony...

 **I. AM. BACK!  
AND NO PLACE TO GO ANYMORE!**

My phone rings...  
I turn off my phone.

 **AND NO PLACE TO GO ANYMORE!**

"Hey, I'm... back..."

Nope, no chaos. Just a dozen sleeping people...  
The Inklings and Octarians, Neptune, Nepgear, Linda and Nepgeo.

And Nepgeo is hugging Linda...  
Something about that is disturbing me...

...

What the hell.

I lay down _next_ to the group (in contrast to some others) and quickly fall asleep...  
 _What a day._

* * *

I wake up.  
Neptune is sleeping on my face.

...

Uh, I'll try again later.

* * *

Waking up once again.  
Nobody's on my face.

I feel something on my crotch though.  
Looking down, I see that it's Viola... face down.  
Yeah, no thank you.

I turn slightly to the side so she slides off me.  
Then I get up and head towards the kitchen...

Neptune sits at the table. Sleeping. Face in a cup of pudding.  
Other than that, Nepgear, Linda, Nepgeo and Histoire are at the table eating their food like normal people.

As normal as the Hyperdimension gets at least.

Nepgeo is also awkwardly close to Linda...  
Uh...

"Morning." I greet the group.  
"Mornin'" They reply.  
" **DON'T TAKE MY PUDDING!** " Neptune suddenly snaps awake, splattering pudding across the room and flipping the pudding cup. " **MY PUDDING!** " Neptune is now sobbing but at least awake... That's a good thing. I think. Probably not, but whatever.

Everybody is also giving her a dull look.

I just sit down next to Nepgear and eat breakfast as well...

I am not kidding, this is _even more random_ than it usually is.  
Damn you, Geo.

* * *

"Okay, Histoire. What is the plan?"  
We are still sitting at the table, though now discussing about where the kids should go.

"Well, they can't stay here, I'm not okay with them sleeping on the floor. (-.-#) And we don't have enough beds for all of them."

"Hey, guys.~ What're talkin' 'bout?~" Viola just entered the room, munching on some random cookie she probably found... _somewhere_.  
"Discussing where you and your friends can stay." Histoire explains.  
"They...~ _*munch*_ ...were picked up by Mr. Octavio just now.~"

...

"Excuse me?"  
"He opened a portal.~ Somehow.~"  
"And why are you still here?" Nepgear asks.  
"More fun here.~ Besides, Roxie said I could call anytime.~"

...

"I guess this discussion is pointless then..." Histoire sighs. "You can have the second guest room. Do you know where it is."  
"I'll find it myself.~ Don't worry.~"

And with that, she leaves the room again, plopping the last piece of the cookie in her mouth.

"It's getting somewhat crowded here, huh?" Linda points out.  
"The more people, the better! Wait for me, Viola!" Neptune jumps out of chair, over the table and runs after the Inkling.

Histoire just sighs once more.

It is at that moment that I realize where she got the cookie from. From my pocket.  
Uni gifted it to me when I wanted to leave the Lastation Basilicom and met her.  
 **NO! MY COOKIE!**

* * *

Nepgear and I went to her room.  
For cuddles, kisses and chatting about what happened. (I'll never say something like that again. -.-)

She told me about how uninteresting and 'normal' the last day was in comparison to anything that happened before. Diana and Matt haven't returned, but they called that they would wait for Jonny to get better before returning.  
I told her about how we stopped a bank-robbery and quickly found the ink-shooters. I also hinted at what Matt did and left out most of what I did in Lastation.

Nepgear seemed impressed by our actions at the bank.

And now we're cuddling.  
"I missed you."  
"I haven't even been away for one day... But I missed you as well."  
"Neptune and the kids were great company but I don't want you to leave."  
"Don't you think you're a little clingy?" I lightly pinch her cheek.  
"Ow, yeah, you're probably right."  
"Nah, it's fine as long as I have some privacy when I want to."  
"Sounds good." She smiles at me.

 _ ***SNAP***_  
The sound of a camera makes us look at the door... which is open now, even though we closed it before.

There stands Nepgeo with a camera.  
"Yas, this is ought to gimme some more attention on the interwebz!"  
Then she runs off.

"Why do you allow her to stay in the Basilicom again?" I question.  
"I forgot." She awkwardly laughs.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in another Gamindustri, different from ours...***_

The girl sits in front of her desk once more, though her usual work-load is replaced by a lot of complaints from the citizens.  
Most of them demand that she would leave. Some even state that they would form a rebellion.

"But I have tried so hard... What should I do? I can't handle this anymore... Not without help..."

She looks out of the window, a desperate yet dreamy look on her face.

"If there was just anybody here to help me... But no-matter who I call, they won't pick up."

Her eyes shortly latch onto the sword. _"KiLl tHEm alL!"_ Then she shakes her head and instead looks at the already dusty device on her desk.

"I can't kill anybody else. I can't bring myself to do it... What would be the point in that anyways?" _"YoU mUst dO It!"_ "No... Not again..."

She picks up the device and gently dusts it off.  
Her desperate look turns into a determined one in a matter of seconds.

"I am going to publicize that I will leave." She pauses for a second before adding. "And won't return."

She takes an empty piece of paper and a pen. "Let's get the preparations done... Well, the little that is necessary..."  
She starts scribbling onto the paper...

 _Final message to the citizens_

 _Please come to the stadium this Wednesday.  
The CPU has an important message for all of Gamindustri.  
You are not expected to come._

 _But please do._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is where I would usually say something important or relevant but really...  
There is nothing really relevant. I played Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds.  
Well, I completely rewrote the last paragraph...  
Have a nice day.**


	18. Chapter 18: ? ? ?

A few days have passed without any interesting events.

Viola has 'decorated' her room though.  
It's now more colorful than a double-rainbow and the entirety of Gamindustri combined.  
And we kicked Nepgeo out of the Basilicom after several more incidents... Rather Viola did it literally.  
Jonny, Matt and Diana have returned as well.

And Nep has finished preparing her speech.  
Looks like things are actually going uphill once again.

Or the world is gonna end now she's actually working...

...

Nah, it's gonna be all good.

Today Neptune is going to hold her speech.  
Everything is prepared as well.  
The other CPUs will visit as well and Nepgear will open the speech.  
And no HDD, so Neptune can really be herself.

Actually, the CPUs should arrive in a few minutes.  
Well, no point in boring you.  
I'll just skip what happens next.

* * *

Everybody is here. Back-stage.  
Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert, Diana, Histoire, Linda and obviously Neptune and Nepgear.  
We're all in our usual clothing, the Lowee-CPUs have discarded their coats and hats though.

It seems like the entirety of Planeptune has gathered in the stadium...  
And more.

"It is time. Like we discussed." Histoire speaks up.  
We nod in response.  
Nepgear steps out from the curtain, the rest off us besides Histy, Linda and Neptune follow her and take our positions right in front of the curtain, leaving some space in the center.  
Nepgear goes to the microphone and taps on it twice to get the attention of the crowd.

"Uh, hello. We are really sorry for any inconveniences caused by this sudden announcement but it is really important and we wanted to get it out of the way as fast as possible...  
It regards Neptune. There seems to have been... some weird... interactions... She... is not dead. She returned."  
A lot of people in crowd gasp at this sudden information, although I am not sure whether more did because they didn't like her or because they are relieved...  
"How about I let her do the speaking, she has even prepared a speech herself."

Nepgear steps to side and looks towards the curtain when Neptune _jumps_ out from behind it, doing a double-front-flip in the process _just because she can_. A lot of people even clap for her, while Noire instead facepalms.  
The CPU then produces a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. (Gosh, her hand-writing sucks.)  
Then she suddenly rips the paper apart and throws the scraps away, letting the wind carry them off.

After that, she speaks. "I was never the one to actually do something like that, I go with the flow.  
Say what I _feel_ like and not what I _felt_ like, you know.  
Basically I was thrown into another dimension...  
 _Again._  
This is getting real lame and repetitive, let me tell ya. And each and every time, it gets crazier.  
First an alternate version of this world, then some post-apocalyptic shenanigans, somewhere normal for my standards and then a world with a bunch of anthropomorphic animals.  
And of course it's me. _Who else._ I mean, there are like what, _10_ , CPUs here and it is always me...  
Well, Junior here ended up with me twice... But this time... yeah no. No promises.  
Junior's now the main-CPU for Planeptune. But I will still change and make sure that Planeptune blossoms like never before.  
Not that I would need to do anything for that to happen, he?"  
She pauses for a second.

" _Soooo..._ **GIMME A YEAH!** " She pumps her fist into the air.  
 **"YEAH!"** The crowd immediately responds with an deafening noise.

Linda then suddenly dashes onto the stage and turns off the microphone.  
"The Gehaburn! It's gone!" She yells at us.

Neptune turns the microphone back on.  
"Uh, yeah, sorry. Gotta cut this short, important stuff. Bye."

* * *

"Geo called, saying the Gehaburn was missing." Linda informs us, now in the Nep Tower once more.  
"Didn't she say it'd be suicide to go into her basement?" Nepgear questions.  
"She sounded surprised as well..." Linda deadpans.

"Just _who_ could have taken it?" Histoire changes to a thinking pose.

"The... CFWs?" Diana suggests.

Everybody is silent at that prospect.

"I'll call Wryn and that blonde dude." Neptune suggests and leaves the room.  
"Who?" Noire asks.  
"They beat two of the CFWs at the same. It was impressive." Nepgear explains.  
"Oh..."

Silence once more.

"They'll come over in a few." Neptune re-enters the room along with Viola.  
"And I will help as well.~"  
Six of the CPUs (guess who) were really confused when the Inkling enters the room and simply stare at her.  
"Uh...~ We haven't met yet.~ I am Viola, an Inkling.~"  
They awkwardly greet her.

"How old are you?" Noire immediately asks.  
"14.~ Why?~"  
"Will we really accept the help of her?" The black CPU turns to us once more.  
"What was with Broccoli?" I point out.  
"...Whatever. What can she do?"

Viola produces her Inkzooka.  
"You said something?~" She mockingly asks.  
"Urgh..." Noire seems to give up.

"Shouldn't we be planning something while we wait?" Blanc suggests.  
"We should." Histoire agrees.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in another Gamindustri, different from ours...***_

The girl is currently on the stage of a stadium.  
"This is my last public speech and also the last time you will ever see me..."  
She gives out a sad sigh...

"I will leave. Several people demanded it, they collected signatures, they want to start a rebellion... This is never what I wanted... But in the end... It's my fault. I couldn't manage it, my Oracle has disappeared... I just couldn't handle the responsibility. Although I tried my hardest..."

Her sad expression turns to a surprisingly serious one.  
"You will not hear from me anymore. I will be gone. Do not try to contact me, it will be no use. Anything that happens from here on, is in your hands. It will be your fault."

A wicked grin creeps up her face.  
"Your fault... Not mine... If this world was to rot, you could not blame anybody but yourself..." She mutters.

And with that, she leaves the stage.  
She picks up the sword and the device which she had taken there before.  
Hitting the only button on the device, a bright flash of light appears and once the light dims, she is gone, without any trace.

* * *

 _ ***Back in our Gamindustri...***_

The plan is...  
We send somebody to spy on them so we know what they might do.  
Then attack with full-force if possible.

...

We are really bad planning, huh?

And guess who we chose as the spy.

Not me.  
We chose Diana.

* * *

 _ ***Diana's PoV***_

Why do I gotta do this?!  
Okay, it's obvious but...

Whatever...  
I'm already at the Graveyard.

So what are they doin'?

Is... that Nepgear? What would she be doing here? With the CFWs no less...  
No... I might not be good with people - in any way - but that can't be her.  
Her facial expression and hair just don't match.  
Her face looks maniacal, somewhat insane. Her hair looks like it wasn't washed and combed in weeks...  
And her clothing is also dirty...

The sword she is holding... it looks like the Gehaburn, but covered in blood and dust...  
It could not have gathered that much dust in Geo's basement.  
At least I don't think so...

So where could the _real_ Gehaburn be...  
Magic... She is holding it. Clean as it could be.  
I think.

And Magic seems to be talking... but I'm way too far away to hear anything.  
I should learn to read lips.  
Would be useful right now.

If I can't gather anything else, I may as well return–  
Wait... The Nepgear look-a-like started laughing maniacally.

She raises her sword pointing it at Magic and starts yelling at her.  
 **"You dOn'T** _ **reALly**_ **thInK yOu coUlD tEll mE wHat To dO?!"** Gosh, she's loud.  
 **"YoU** _ **wILl**_ **LisTeN tO wHAt I HavE tO SaY!"**  
Magic looks... somewhat _surprised_ to say the least.

I better get going and report back...  
This seems _really_ serious.

...

Dafuq, who have I become? Even though _I_ am the sadist in this group.  
 _Not_ the emo. That spot _was_ always reserved for Nepgear.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Looks like somebody finally snapped.  
And looks like this story is soon getting its finale...  
I just need to figure out, how I should pull that off...  
I dunno when the next chapter will be done therefore.  
As long I can't figure that out, I'll be working on something else.**


	19. Chapter 19: We might have a problem

_**Deniz' PoV**_

Diana has told us about what she observed on the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"That is... interesting..." Histy is somewhat irritated by those news.  
"Does anybody of you have _any_ kind of idea what is going on?" She asks the group.

The group... Still just the CPUs, Viola, Histy and Linda, also Jonny and Matt as they came sometime during the discussion.

Though I have an idea it's way too far-fetched...  
Besides, it wouldn't help us.

Jonny and Matt are quite as well, probably knowing that this is something really serious.  
And that they should probably be in school right now and don't wanna be sent back therefore.

No matter what, nobody seems to have any idea of what happened.

Besides Viola.  
"Maybe the look-a-like came from another dimension?~"  
"But why? And even more important, why is she commanding the CFWs?" My sister questions.  
"Heck, how should I know?~" Viola slams herself back into the chair she is sitting on.

"Probably something with that whole 'Deity of Sin' thing that Diana seems to have as well." Linda suggests.  
She pauses shortly.  
"Aka, we're f*cked. Add the fact that they have the Gehaburn."

That's also a way to put it.

Then we all sat there in silence for a few minutes, not coming up with anything to counter _whatever_ was there...  
Suddenly the door slammed open, we all turn to the door to see Wryn air-dashing in. Her rival walks in like a normal person shortly after.  
Neptune then jumps up from her chair. "Everyone! This is Wryn and her rival."  
"I have a name–" The blonde guy tried to say but was cut off by Neptune.  
"They'll help us!"

"Sup." They both casually greet everybody.

Once again, everybody seeing them the first time is somewhat dumbfounded.  
No surprises here.

Noire then sarcastically asks. "And how can they help us? Rocket Launchers with homing missiles? Rainbow guns?"  
"Yup." They answer as if that were the most normal thing in the world.  
Then again, they _do_ have both of the described items.

"...What comes next? A blue hedgehog?" Noire once more asks sarcastically.  
"No. He said he's busy." Wryn simply replies.

"Noire, I'd like to point out, that this world still throws logic out the window at every occasion possible." I point out.  
"Only if Neptune is around."  
"Hey, that's absolutely positively not true!" Neptune retorts. "Right, guys?"  
Most of shook our heads, Viola nodded and Nepgear even turned away to not face her sister.

"You know... I kinda traveled to dimensions we didn't think could exist. So I guess you're right. Hehe." The CPU laughs it off.

Yeah, that's Neptune.

"Don't you think we should get back to the important topic, rather than talking about Neptune and her friends?" Blanc suddenly speaks up.  
"I guess that would be the correct course of action. So what should we do?" Vert agrees.

Now that Vert actually got my attention for a second, she's hugging Matt.  
No questions asked. Vert and Matt.

"I would probably attempt to talk this out... after what we had to do last time." I say. "But I doubt that that would work." I shudder slightly thinking back to _then_.*  
"I can agree." Nepgear says. Uni just nods in agreement.

"We don't know where _or_ when they will attack either." Linda points out.

"So basically we have to return to our respective nations and keep on the look-out?" Noire asks.

"Yes, that would be a good way of action to–" Histoire is interrupted by Viola smacking on the ground alongside her chair.  
"I'm all good, no worries!~" Viola jumps to her feet and puts the chair upright before sitting back down.  
"Ahem, as I said, that would be a good of action to perform right now. In case you notice anything, message the other nations." Histoire finishes her sentence.

Wryn raises her hand and jumps up and down impatiently. "Uh, uh, where should we go? We as in, me, the idiot and the... uh, squid-kid."  
"I would actually want you all to stay here... because Planeptune seems to be attacked all the time." Even Histoire feels like it's some kind of sick joke.

And nobody even says a single thing to counter that argument.  
Because it's _true_. It's _always_ Planeptune.

* * *

"This. Is. Boring. Can't we do something else?" Neptune complained once more as we just sat there.

Waiting.

"No. We simply can't risk it. They might attack any time. And I know you, Neptune. You would not stop immediately when I tell you." Histoire sounds really tired (or bored) as she says this for about the thousandth time.

Still, I'd have to agree with Neptune.  
It's really boring doing nothing.  
Which is honestly not a surprise.

And by the looks of it, Wryn, her rival, Viola, Nepgear, Diana and Linda agree.  
The former three do in-fact sit on the couch in reverse, while the latter three and me lay next to each other on the ground, staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

We even ran out of conversation material.  
At some point we started talking about teeth.  
I still don't get it.

And Jonny and Matt...  
Dunno, probably causing ruckus somewhere else.

...

I have run out of material to think about. Gosh dammit.

...

 _ ***SLAM***_

The sound of the door to this room being slammed open snaps us out of our non-existent thoughts.  
We all jump and turn towards the door.

There stands a female figure cloaked in a black hood.  
The hood covers most features of the figure, making it impossible to recognize her.

Nepgear steps forwards. "Who are you? Why are you here? _How_ did you get up here?" She demands sternly.  
"For you to be the person asking that... Hehe..." The cloaked figure returns. Nepgear is taken aback by that... Her voice seems familiar.  
"W-What?" Nepgear takes a few steps back and loses her composure.

The figure throws off her cloak... revealing that she looks just like Nepgear but... dirty.  
Let's call her... uh... C-Nepgear? ... Whatever. I'll go with it.

"Does _this_ answer your questions?" A distorted smile is visible on her face as she says that.  
"I-I suppose so, b-but it also gives me new ones..." Somehow I can't feel comfortable either...

"You! You were at the Gamindustri Graveyard!" My sister steps to the front as well.  
"He? You? I wanted to talk to you... Just talk..."  
"Why would I?" Diana crosses her arms.  
C-Nepgear suddenly kicks Nepgear in the shin, grabs her by the neck as she is about to fall, draws her own sword while pulling Nepgear closer and puts the sword at her neck.

"I have a hostage. Your argument is invalid." C-Nepgear speaks as Nepgear is already about to cry. Neptune and I the same look of despair on our faces as Nepgear. This isn't really happening...  
"Okay..." Diana doesn't even bother to argue.  
"Good."

C-Nepgear immediately stores the sword and lets go off her counterpart, dropping her to the ground, wheezing and coughing.  
I and Neptune heavily sigh as Nepgear is unharmed.  
Diana and C-Nepgear leave the room.

"Are we just gonna let them go?~" Viola asks the entire group.  
"I f-felt like I-I was gonna d-die... without the _*cough*_ s-sword even touching me..." Nepgear says as she shakily stands up... Scratch the unharmed part.

I look at my feet. "If it would come to a fight, we will very likely lose to her alone." I say.  
"Come on, Deniz, less negativity." Neptune responds surprisingly cheerful considering what just happened.  
"Did you even _see_ her weapon? It exerted immense amounts of energy. And it's the Gehaburn. You should know what that means, Neptune. And Linda, you, too."  
"...Mmhm..." Neptune looks down as well.  
"So, what are we supposed to do?" Linda questions.  
"Make sure there's no reason to fight."  
"And if she starts without any apparent reason?" The green-haired girl asks once more.  
"Try?" I shrug. How should I know?

* * *

 **A/N  
*Refers to the events of TBW1-Ch19. In case you don't get it.  
And I checked the Neptunia wiki for the stats of the Gehaburn...  
It's a surprisingly bad weapon (1050 STR), a lot of Nepgear's weapons are significantly better. Which does not make a lot of sense...  
And my views have went down. Which basically shows that quality has dropped...  
Well, I know that myself... this is far from being a master-piece and worse than the original story...  
And people seem to agree with me.  
I will at least finish this. It's almost done and I'd hate to leave something near completion unfinished.  
Maybe my next story will be better received. (I doubt that though due to its context.)**


	20. Chapter 20: All's good (?)

We have taken our previous positions once again...

"Ya know, maybe it's just me, but are we just gonna stand here and wait while Diana's in a room with a possibly dangerous person?" Neptune suddenly says after a few minutes.  
She has joined the people on the couch, sitting reverse as well.

And that's totally not Neptune...  
Actually, she cares about her friends...  
Whatever. Neptune. Who knows.

"Do you wanna go in there?" I sarcastically ask.  
Even if it's my sister, we have yet to hear anything and I doubt that they went to another floor.

"Sis, we haven't heard anything of them. It's gonna be all fine." Nepgear adds my thoughts to the conversation.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I'm not the one to worry anyways. That'd be you, huh?"

"Don't put it that way–"

Nepgear is interrupted by the creaking door opening... Why is it even creaking?

Diana stands in the door frame, a pretty much neutral expression on her face.

"Uh, **she** , wants to see you, Deniz." She says.

"What'd you tell **her**?" I ask.

"You know almost everything about this world and might be able to help with whatever **her** problem is."

" _*sigh*_ Guess that's not entirely wrong. Also stop dragging me into stuff."

" _What_ do you mean by _that_?!"

"You know what. Let's go."

I stand up. Nepgear looks back at me with a worried expression.  
For a second I thought about saying 'What's the worst that could happen?', then realized that it's something really terrible.

"It's all gonna be fine." I reassure her, not actually helping her mood. Instead she's standing up as well.

"Can't I come as well?" She asks us. Diana shakes the head.

"No worries. I know what I'll do." I kiss Nepgear on her cheek.  
She just nods.

Gosh, let's get this over with.

* * *

We enter the room C-Nepgear is waiting in.  
 **She** is patiently sitting there with a neutral expression on her face.  
The Gehaburn is leaned against the wall behind **her**.

"Oh, back already?" **She** asks.

"Yes." Diana replies.

"Sup." I casually raise my hand to greet **her**.

"You... don't really seem threatened." **She** scans over me with her eyes. "Even _I_ don't understand what I see in you."

"Neither do I." I deadpan.

"You're especially lucky then. Found a nice girl, and a CPU nonetheless, not having any redeeming qualities."

I ignore the last part. "Any other reason you called me here?"

 **She** suddenly looks sadder than before.  
"I've done something horrible... I don't think I can live with that..."

"World conquest, killed your friends and family, probably failed at some point after that and came to this dimension."

"Wow, you _do_ really know a lot. Any suggestions?"

I'm not a psychotherapist. But...  
"The sword is cursed. And it might affect your actions."

"You want me to destroy it? The only thing I have left of them?"

"I didn't say that–"

"Do you think I would do that?! They're all dead! The only thing I have left of them is this sword!" **She** jumps up from the chair and dramatically points at the sword. "How is that going to help me?! **HOW?!** "

I am just utterly confused by **her** sudden outburst and say nothing.

"Do you really– **AHH! F*CK THIS SH*T!** "

 **She** suddenly grabs the Gehaburn.  
I get ready to run as fast as possible and so does my sister who has been watching this the entire time.

But instead of attacking, **she** throws the sword at the wall with all **her** might, shattering the blade into a million pieces.

Only an instant later, **she** collapses onto the ground.

But no-matter-what, I still decide to run. Why that is, you ask?  
Well, imagine the concentrated power of seven CPUs being released in an instant.

Diana realizes that as well, but she actually casts her _Obsidian Shield_ spell onto C-Nepgear before following after me.

 **"WHY DID WE EVER COME WITH NEPTUNE?!"** We both yell as we run down the corridor towards the others.

As we enter that room, we yell. **"GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"**

Wryn doesn't let us tell her twice, breaks the closest window and jumps out.

...

"Well, it's the fastest way..." Linda sighs and follows suit.  
Not wasting any time, I and Diana are the next to jump.

...

We land safely on the ground (somehow).  
Then everybody else lands on top of us.

They get off. And nobody is hurt... except us. We struggle to get up again.

Then we look up at the Basilicom to see a large explosion happen around the area we had just been in.

"...Well, at least we could prevent to worst." Histoire sighs at the destruction while some fragments of the building smash into the ground around us. "What happened back there?"

" **She** smashed the Gehaburn." I answer.

"Oh. Where is **she** now?"

I look up.  
 _Gosh darn it._

* * *

 _ ***Neptune's PoV***_

"Uh, I don't think either of them is okay..." Nepgear offers her concern and walks over to Deniz and her double, both unconscious on the floor.

Most of us just stand there, looking at what seems like a chance in a million.  
That is if your name isn't Noire.

" _Pfft_ , they're fine. Nothing bad has ever happened to them." I wave it off immediately.  
"Uh, actually, Neptune, the last time, around this part in the story, Deniz almost died..." My sister breaks the forth wall.  
"And prior to coming to this dimension he was knocked into unconsciousness quite a few times." Diana points.

"He's still gonna be fine. I mean, that was nothing." I still shrug it off.  
"May I point out a bunch of you fell onto him right before that." Wryn's rival enters to conversation.  
"And he was already struggling to stand up after that." Wryn does so as well.

"...Still... What else could possibly go wrong?" I comically ask.

"There you are." I ought to learn when to stop joking.

And it's the CFWs. Who else. I mean, it's not like the author could create any additional villains.

 _-Girl, I've crossed this thing over into Sonic the Hedgehog, Bleed, Splatoon and the real world. Gimme a break.-_

Uuuuhhhhh, okay.

"Have you broken the fourth wall enough yet, we are actually trying to threaten you." Magic speaks up.  
"You're not doing a good job with that." I simply respond.  
"Have you not realized, that we are stronger than you?"  
"I think _you_ ran away last time, not us."  
"Why am I even arguing?! **ATTACK!** "

Magic stretches out her arm with her scythe, not getting any response from either side.  
She turns to her companions.  
"Why are you just standing there?" Magic angrily asks.  
"The, uh, _gunners_ are here again." Brave explains.  
"And?!"  
"We couldn't even hit them before." He responds.  
" **THEN TRY HARDER THIS TIME!** " She's already looking like some bad meme.

" _What._ Is. This?"

Not-Nepgear has woken up. And **she** 's not looking happy about this.  
Deniz is still out cold as it seems and Jr. is still checking on him.

"Oh, our lady–" Magic starts but is interrupted by **the girl** approaching her.  
"Shut up. Other Gehaburn. Looks like I have to do this myself."  
"What happened to the–"  
"Broken. I feel better than ever now."  
"Well then."

Magic takes out another sword and hands it over to **who** requested it.

"We will fight **you** if **you** intend to use it." Diana steps in.  
"I'm very well aware of that. That's why–"

Not-Nepgear cuts **herself** off and throws the sword straight at Magic.  
The CFW didn't even have time to react to the betrayal and is easily impaled by the blade, falling over in an instant.

"I won't be doing the same mistake twice..."  
 **She** looks at the other CFWs. "Any other volunteers?"

The other CFWs shake their head an run off.  
CFW Magic's body soon despawns in a flash of light like it has done once before, leaving the now slightly glowing sword behind.  
The 'owner' of that sword goes over to it and smashes it with her heel.  
"Problem solved." **She** sighs relievedly.

"Sooooo... Did we both come here for naught?" Wryn suddenly asks while also pointing towards her rival.

"You were supposed to fight me, right? Then seems like it." My sister's look-a-like responds. "And, Nepgear, how is he?"

"He will probably wake up very soon... But what about you? You have nowhere to go, right?" Jr. answers, still sitting at Deniz' side... Like it was the most usual thing talking to basically, uh, _yourself_.

"I'll figure something out. You... should get him somewhere more comfortable..."

"Yeah..." Jr. looks up towards the Basilicom's top. "But not there... We still have some place in a lower floor anyways."

"The repair costs... again..." Histy seems to suddenly realize what this means for her. "And... ugh... Why does this always happen to us...? But, yes, we do have some rooms right on the second floor."

"Then let's get there..." Nepgear agrees. "But... Can somebody help me carry him...?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I said the views have went down.  
I did not say it was all too much, just ~10.  
And I can also see why. So no worries. I'll just try my best. :P**

 **And this story is coming to an end.  
I will never f*cking plan anything for a story again.  
THIS is nothing like I originally intended... I suck at planning even the simplest things...  
Then again, a story is probably not all that simple to write...**


	21. Chapter 21: Fin

_***Neptune's PoV***_

Deniz is still not waking up.  
It's been a few hours already...

Even _I_ have begun worrying.

I, Jr. and his sister kinda sat next to the bed we put him in for this entire time.  
Their weird friends have yet to appear, Underling and Histy are already working on the 'restoration' of the Basilicom.  
Like, not themselves, but they called somebody to do it.  
Wryn and Idiot are patrolling the borders to check whether something 'out of the ordinary' is happening (which, honestly, is basically never the case by _my_ definition).

Suddenly the door is slammed open and scares the living crap out of us.  
And... speaking of idiots and weirdos, J and M enter the room.  
J bonks his friend on the head. Then Diana walks up to him and kicks–

Ooh, that looked like it'd hurt!

That 'problem' taken care off, Jonny speaks up. "Lindy showed us where you were. Also, somebody who looked just like Nepgear ran into us - well, me. When we asks her what she was doing, she told us that we must be mistaking her for somebody before running off. But Nepgear is here, so..."  
"Yeah, you were kinda missing when she appeared. So... how do I put it–"  
My sister interrupts me. "That was me from another dimension. Where did she go?"  
"Oh. Towards the coast. Also, what's with Deniz?" J replies.  
"She kinda landed on him when she was flung out of the top floor of the Basilicom." I answer.

"...Ugh, healing item..." M is still cringing on the floor.  
"No– We _are_ kinda stupid, ain't we?" Diana says. "Give Deniz a revival item or something."  
 **"Oh."** I and Jr. simultaneously say.

Diana just facepalms and uses some item on Deniz.

* * *

 _ ***Deniz' PoV***_

"Ugh..." I attempt to sit up.

I don't get to. "Deniz!" Nepgear basically throws herself at me and presses her lips against mine.  
I wasn't refusing though. I'm just gonna savor this moment...

That is until I open my eyes to see the group of people looking at us... and Navi lying on the ground in a fetal position.  
Nepgear seems to realize the irritated look on face and splits up from the kiss.

"Eh, you mind filling me in?"

"Wryn and Idiot on patrol around the city, M slammed door open, J came in with him, your sister kicked Matt, other Nepgear went towards the coast." Neptune quickly lists.  
"And she killed Magic, basically solving any problem we had." Diana adds.

"You... seem pretty neutral about that." I point out.  
"Oh trust me, I'm a _f*cking volcano_ on the inside. _That damn b*tch!_ " She hisses.

Jonny and Nep both take a step away from her.

I break the awkward silence. "Didn't you say the other Nepgear headed towards the coast?"  
"Uh, yes, I did." Neptune responds.  
" _What_ would she do at the coast?" I ask nobody in particular.

"I don't even get the situation... Matt and I need to return to our dimension in any case, 'cause we need to go to school tomorrow... I'll just ask Histoire." Jonny says, grabs one of Matt's legs and leaves the room with him.

...

"Seriously, guys, what would she do at the coast? It's not like the Planeptune coast has great beaches..."  
"Jonny also said she was running, like she was trying to get away from something..." Nepgear points out.  
" _If_ she was trying to get away from something, what from?" I put a hand up to my chin and think...

...

"Uh, I can't exactly swim..." Nepgear shyly says, pressing her finger tips against each other...

The realization hits me right then. "Oh no..."

* * *

 _ **?**_

"I'm really doing that, huh? ... _*sigh*_ ... It's not like I have anywhere to go anymore. I... just don't belong here. And nobody would be missing me either... I've left my nation– no, my entire Gamindustri when it needed me the most..."

She stood at the edge of a cliff.

"I'll end what I have begun."

She looks up towards the sky one last time, sighs, turns away from the cliff, then closes her eyes and let's herself fall backwards...

...

* * *

 _ ***Deniz' PoV***_

"And no matter how horrible that might be, I don't think we could stop her... if we even get there in time..." I sigh. To be honest, I feel kind of powerless right now...

Silence once again... And it seems like it's not just me...

"No point sulking about it, right? We knew her for like what, one hour? And during that time, she might have killed us!" Neptune points out.

"Guess your right about that. Besides, we don't even know whether that was really her plan." I sigh. "Still, I don't think we'd see her again."

Nobody says anything.

"It's getting late anyways. Let's just... sleep."

* * *

– _ **The next day–**_

* * *

Everybody seems to have slept well...  
Now I actually feel like we forgot something... or somebody...

...

I'll remember eventually.  
Wryn and her rival have actually departed as well.

"Everyone's good?" I ask the group.

"Yeah. She's fine." Neptune responds.  
"That would not be something I do anyways... I think..." Nepgear says.  
"Not worried in the first place." Diana speaks as well.

Well, I'm surprised.  
But they're right...

Nothing wrong.

" **AMBUSH!** ~" Oh right. We forgot _her_.

And in just a few seconds, the entire room is covered in orange ink...  
Including ourselves.

Diana stands up from the chair she was sitting on, wipes her face and stares at Viola with a neutral expression.  
Well... 'neutral' does not match it perfectly...  
It's more like... my sis is staring into her soul...

"Oh crap.~" And Viola runs off.  
" **GET THE F*CK BACK HERE!** " Diana chases after her.

"Everything back to normal, huh?" Neptune states.  
"Seems like it." Nepgear agrees.

"At least we won't have to clean this stuff up. It's gonna disappear in a few minutes either way." I say.  
"Yeah, that's the great part about her pranks. They're never permanent... Not that pranks are great, they're getting kind of repetitive. And annoying..." Nepgear speaks.

"...So what should we do? I mean, the consoles were... uh, kinda exploded... with the rest of the top floors..." Neptune questions.

"We could go outside– Who am I kidding, we'll just sit indoors and do nothing." I say dryly.

"Well, I dunno what's your plan, sweethearts, but I'll do exactly that!" Neptune agrees, jumps up and runs out of the room.

Now it's just me and Nepgear. And ink.

"We're not gonna sit here all day, are we?" I ask her.  
"Uh, you have any idea?"  
"No, not really."  
"Uh..."  
"Guess we _will_ sit here all day."  
Nepgear just nods.

...  
And then, my phone rings.  
What else, it didn't do that at every single occasion, did it?

Oh wait, _it did_.

I pull it out of my pants.  
Oh look, my mother. _What a surprise._  
Actually, she hasn't called in quite a while...

Meh, nothing to do anyways.

I answer the phone. "Hello?"  
 _"_ _Deniz, you have school next week! You need to come back._ _"_

Oh... School...  
Well, _technically_ I don't need to go to school _here_ and I don't really want to go either...  
But then again, my sister has finished school already, and I have only two years left...  
But then there's Nepgear...

"One second." I cover the microphone and turn to Nepgear.  
"School is starting next week for me. Do you think I should–"  
"I would rather have you here... But... you know yourself you should, right?"  
"Yes... I do."

I take my hand of the microphone.  
"Yes, I'll come."  
 _"_ _Okay. Bye._ _"_  
"Bye."

I quit the call.  
Wow, that was the shortest call I had in a while...

"Guess I should tell Histoire, then say goodbye to the others, right?" I smile awkwardly at Nepgear. "Goodbyes are always hard, no matter for how long, huh?"  
"Yeah." She hugs me. "You'll visit often, okay?"  
I return the hug. "Of course."

We quickly break up from the hug again.

"So... I'll go look for Histoire. Would you go tell the others?" I say.  
"Yes, sure."

* * *

Histoire is ready to open a portal.  
Neptune, Nepgear and my sister are here as well.  
From what I could gather, Linda is busy and Viola went to the beach... (personally, I think she actually wants to creep out/prank the residents.)

"So first, something from me: This was rather suddenly." Histoire is the first to speak.  
"I had kind of forgotten." I admit. "Anybody wants to tell me anything?"  
"I ate your pudding." Dammit, Neptune.  
"Nope." _Thanks, sis._  
"I'll wish you good luck for whatever should happen." Nepgear speaks up.  
She comes a little closer and draws me into a hug. "You promised to visit often, don't forget."  
"Of course I won't. I'll keep in contact."

She nods and breaks up from the hug.

I turn to Histoire. "I'm ready."  
"Very well then." She opens the portal. "Goodbye."  
"Bye, guys. Call if there is something important!" I say.  
"Will do. And no worries!" Neptune responds.  
"I'll keep her satisfied." Diana says.  
"Goodness... No... Still, goodbye." Nepgear says lastly.

And I step through the portal, waving back at them.

* * *

– _ **FIN–**_

* * *

 _ ***?***_

A certain girl is washed onto an unknown shore...

"Ugh... Where am I? How am I alive?" She looks up.  
A giant steam-punk city...

"This is not a place in Gamindustri I know... Maybe I'll find my place here?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Aaaand it's over!  
Yep. Totally over.  
I really doubt that there will be a sequel to this is in any way, shape of form (for the next time).  
I will probably still use the OCs/this "canon" for something else (Nepstation instead of A/N?).  
No matter what, have a nice day...**

 **Actually, I might add a short epilogue and a list of references absolutely nobody will ever understand.  
(If there is a "chapter" after this, I released it already when you read this.)**

 **Gosh, I'll need to get back to the fan-game...  
You can still contact me btw, nobody has. :sad_face:**


	22. Epilogue

_***Deniz's PoV***_

A few months had passed since... you know.

School is going along smoothly. By my terms.

Today is the 22nd of February 2016.  
And I've just gotten back from school.

This ought to have been the worst day of my life.

Just after the day I was almost killed, that is.

My mother's not home, so I'm all alone.

I throw my backpack into the corner of my room, flop down on my bed, grab the PS4 controller which conveniently lays next to it and turn on the console.  
Why do I suddenly have a PS4?  
I saved for it and a certain game.

And that game is exactly what I'm gonna start right now.

...

And while I do that, you might want to know what happened in school that I claim it's one of the worst days of my life, right?

Meh, I won't bother. Maybe when I don't feel like absolute crap.  
Just check what's goin' on in the Hyperdimension, it's probably a thousand times more interesting to read than what I'm doing here.

* * *

 _ ***Neptune's PoV***_

Sitting on the couch.  
Next to me is Jr.

"I'm boo-oored." I complain.  
"Shall we invite somebody over?" Nepgear suggests.  
"I think Lonely Heart and Blanc both said 'Don't bother calling me if it's not important' and Vert is– uh– busy..." I repeat what they told us in a monotonous voice. Honestly, I'm so bored, I don't even bother to sound enthusiastic even in the slightest.  
"Uni is doing quests right now, Rom and Ram are also out because of Blanc, Viola has disappeared once again and we don't even know anything about Diana." My sister points out, quickly checking her N-Gear.

"What about Uzume?"  
"Haven't heard anything from her."  
"Other me?"  
"Nothing either."

Great.

"Let's just go do quests then."  
"Fine."

* * *

 _ ***Diana's PoV***_

" **PANCAKES!** " I shot up from my chair as I awoke from a 'nightmare'...  
I recently have been having this dream about killer pancakes repeatedly...  
It's not even scary, they are just the size you would expect pancakes to be...

I honestly don't get why I always awake screaming 'pancakes' when I have that dream.

...

Heh, fell asleep on my desk once again...  
Gosh, the Graveyard is not even close to being a nation but the work is still exhausting me.

I'm feeling hungry. Looks like it's Pancake-time.

...

And the whole Graveyard project has been coming together rather nicely.  
People actually come to the coliseum now, for a challenge, out of boredom, to get special training.

The stuff.

And then I also opened an arcade nearby. Just because.

I'm happy with how it turned out...

...

Where. Is. The. Kitchen?  
There is just nothingness where it used to be–

Oh, you little...  
I transform for good measurement and...

" **JUDGE?! WHERE THE F*CK DID THE KITCHEN GO?!** "

"Sh*t!"

" **GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET TO HAVE EVER EXISTED WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!** "

 _-Uh... I want to keep the rating at T... so...-_

" **STOP SO I CAN–** "

 _-Next scene! **QUICK!** -_

* * *

 _ ***Deniz's PoV***_

Still sitting at the game when suddenly I hear something hit my bed behind me.  
...which weird because it's at the wall.

I turn around reflexively and see Nep–  
No, it's **her**...

"How–"  
"Complicated."  
"We thought you had– Why are you here?"  
"To Apologize..." **She** looked down.  
"You'd be plenty late for that." I turn back to my game as **she** sits down next to me.  
"Yes, I am... I'm very sorry for the trouble that I caused."  
"Really, it's no problem - besides the explosion. Other than that, you solved a major problem."  
"I did?"  
"The CFWs _kind of_ caused problems. So thanks for that."  
"Oh."

Queue awkward silence as **she** stares at the TV.

"Huh, that's interesting."  
"Yeah, makes _you_ wonder about _your_ existence."  
"Sure does... Anyway, I gotta go. Bye."  
"Where did you even disappear to?"

There was no response.

When I looked to where **she** was, **she** was gone already.

...

Meh, whatever.  
I deserve some rest...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **An underwhelming epilogue after an overwhelming pause.  
Eh, sorry for that... But Megadimension Neptunia VII was released two weeks ago (as you might know).  
At least I have the Platinum Trophy now. And I will never touch trading cards again.**

 **My next fan-fiction project will be delayed because somebody else has just started one with basically the same idea.  
And better execution.  
Not hating though, I think it's awesome. :3**

 **And the fan-game is not dead either. (The interest in it seems to be zero though.)  
I will post some information about it on my profile "soon" (=when I get around to doing it).  
You can still submit OCs for the game via PMs to me. And you will get credited for that OC in the game...  
If you can create pixel-art, help in that regard would be appreciated as well.**

 **In case you don't want to help, we'll hopefully see each other again when I publish my next fan-fiction.  
Good bye, and have a nice day!**


End file.
